Neon Cathedral
by ToshiroHitsugaya105
Summary: Jesse after spending years in a spiraling circle of alcoholism and depression stumbles upon a lost child forcing him to better himself. Soon things get more complicated than he first thought leaving him with a crucial decision to make.
1. Hot Chocolate

Jesse stumbled out of the bar, his body sweaty from the excessive amount of alcohol. He was used to it though, there was rarely a day he wasn't this drunk. An expensive habit. He made his way slowly onto the street his body felt light and heavy at the same time. The warm evening air hit his face. For a moment his mind was clear. Regret ate at his stomach making him feel sick. He felt the bile rise up his throat. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath before ducking to a back alley to puke. The raw acid burnt his throat. He knew if he would've eaten something today he wouldn't be sick, but he didn't care enough to take care of himself. Why try to hide the fact he was suffering? What was the point? Everyone at the bar knew anyway, he saw the looks of pity he got, some in disdain some in understanding. Either way, he couldn't stand it. After covering the alley in his own custom colour he wiped his mouth and took a step back. Every night was supposed to be the last. The last time he does this to himself, the last time he does this to his friends. It never was though.

"Are you okay Mr? A little voice squeaked behind him. Jesse turned around to see a little girl standing behind him. She looked rough. She was wearing tatered pj's with little mice on them, making her appearance look even sadder. She looked like she hadn't showered in days, in fact, she looked like him. "Beat it kid, Isn't past your bedtime?" His voice clipped. He didn't want to feel remorse for someone else too.

The little girl shook her head. Making Jesse sigh in defeat. "Where are your parents?"

The girl avoided eye contact and shrugged.

Jesse noticed bruises on her neck making his knuckles tighten. "Did they cause those?" He pointed at her neck. She didn't answer but she didn't need to. Jesse sighed "Come on then." He said gesturing for her to follow him.

Jesse wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, maybe it was a drunken impulse or maybe it was because she reminded him of himself when he was a kid. Memories of living with his uncle flooded his mind. His uncle was an alcoholic amongst other things, a very bitter man who didn't particularly want to take care of Jesse, but with Jesse's mother dead and his Dad in the military, there wasn't much choice. Often Jesse was the product of his uncles' anger, sporting black eyes and deep purple bruises to school. Teachers never seemed to ask what happened they just assumed he was a trouble maker.

Jesse unlocked the door to his house and pushed the door open with the weight of his body. He was doing his best to keep it together for the kid. The girl shut the door behind her and waited for instructions from Jesse. "What are ya doing?" He slurred a little. " Go ahead put down yer backpack."

The girl did as was told, then stood stiff like a soldier. Jesse sighed. "Take off yer shoes and follow me." He said as he took off his hat and placed it on the table beside him. His brown hair not moving from the position it had held.

Jesse flopped down on the couch running his hands through his hair. The little girl stood still near the doorway. "Well?" Jesse asked annoyed. The little girl cocked her head in confusion. "Sit down, that's what the couch is made for."

Slowly the girl approached the couch, she looked at it as if it were a foreign object. She sat down hesitantly not fully relaxing. "Jesus" Jesse muttered under his breath.

"I get the feeling you don't talk much do you?" the black haired girl shook her head slowly. Jesse rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. " Alright fine. Do ya like hot chocolate ?" The girl furrowed her brows. "Ya never had it before? Jesus what have they done to you?" Jesse shook his head and walked towards the kitchen.

The girl sad on the couch, she refrained from letting her back hit the couch she didn't want to get too comfortable. She played with the ends of her black hair as she listened to the man bang around in the kitchen. He smelt funny she didn't really like it, she had smelt that scent before on her dad. Soon the man returned with a cup and placed it in her hands. "Careful, it's hot." He stressed before flopping back down on the couch with a water. The girl looked at the continents of the cup. It smelled good, making her tummy grumble. "When's the last time you ate?" The man asked hearing this. The girl thought for a second before replying. " I only get fed every other Thursday."Jesses knuckles clenched. He quickly went to the kitchen and came back with a paper container. "It's a burger from the joint down the street. They're pretty decent. Eat it." He commanded.

the girl nodded her head opening up the container."So, what is yer name?" He asked his brows softened.

"It's Claire." She squeaked.

"I'm Jesse, nice to meet ya."


	2. Whiskey

Jesse awoke to being poked in the arm by a small figure. "Ugh" he grunted and rolled away, he forgot he had slept on the couch. The prodding continued, it was gentle as if she was afraid of being bitten. " What?" His voice clipped a little keeping his eyes closed. Man, he had a headache. "I- I need to go to school." Jesse scrunched up his face as he processed this. "How far away is it?" He asked blinking trying to wake himself up.

The kid bit her lip sheepishly. " I don't know."

Jesse sighed before sitting up to face the girl who was in somewhat of a cleaned up state now, her school clothes didn't look much better than her pj's but at least she had a change of clothes. "Do I have ya make ya a lunch?" He yawned pushing his sweaty hair back.

"No, I made my own lunch." She looked at her feet as if she was guilty.

"That's great!" Jesse enthused "what's wrong with that? "

Claire looked at him her eyes worn and tired. " I used your food if that's okay." She fidgeted with her hands as she admitted what she thought was a horrible mistake to him.

Jesse half smiled "Ya, of course, that's fine."

Claire's face lit up a bit. "I made you a lunch too! She said a bit more excitedly now. Jesse raised an eyebrow in confusion. He began to feel something he hadn't felt before. Something warm deep in his gut. He sat up now letting the world spin around him as he did so. "Wha- why?" He asked confused.

"Because you need a lunch too" she explained as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. Jesse cracked his neck before standing up. He was still in last night's clothes: Worn blue jeans and a white T-shirt that was arguably clean. "Alright let's go."

The car ride was quiet. Claire mainly stared out the window interested in everything outside. He got the feeling she never got out of the house. Claire didn't mention the fact that his old jeep was a disgrace but he saw it in her face as soon as she got in. Jesse moved all the garbage in the back so she could sit up front. Claire looked at him with a raised brow. "What?" Jesse challenged. Claire just shook her head and buckled herself in.

When they got to the school Jesse pulled over and left the car running. "Okay, uh have a good day I guess?" Claire nodded before thanking him and running into the school. Jesse watched her as she disappeared behind the green doors. A tap on the window startled Jesse ."Fuck!" He turned to the passenger side to see a woman standing with her arms crossed. She looked less than impressed. Jesse put the car in park and unrolled the window. "Can I help ya?" He asked stomach tightening.

"Yes, I'm the principle of this school." She stated before continuing. "Would you care to explain to me why your daughters been showing up with bruises to school?"

"Oh, she's not my daughter." He explained casually. The woman's face lit up with horror.

"I-I'm her uncle." He quickly added making the woman breathe again. "Her parents haven't been taking care of I just recently took her in," Jesse explained, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I see." The woman said skeptically. "Well, I'll be keeping an eye on her either way." She glared at Jesse before turning to enter the school.

Jesse took in a deep breath. "Fuck." This whole situation was getting more complicated by the second.

Jesse started up the old jeep once again before merging into traffic. He had a lot on his mind, He wanted a drink to soothe his mind. But he knew that she shouldn't. What now? does he pick up the kid from school? does he pretend it never happened and go back to the way things were before? What he really needed was a shower and a tall glass of water. Once he was back home he kicked off his boots and headed straight to the kitchen to get some water, but to his surprise, there was already a glass accompanied by two gel pills Ibuprofen. Jesse was perplexed he knew he didn't do this. Under the glass was a note: "Thank you, I thought you might need this my dad usually does in the morning too." the note had many grammar mistakes and not the neatest handwriting but Jesse knew what it said and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Here this poor girl is escaping her alcoholic family for a different alcoholic loser. Jesse downed the pills and water before grabbing his two brand new whiskey bottles and heading to the porch. He stood at the very last step of the porch looking at the world around him. He arched his arm back whiskey bottle in hand and threw it as far as he could onto the road. The bottle shattered into a million different pieces letting the poison that once was inside seep into the pavement. He repeated this with the second bottle enjoying the satisfying crunch the glass made as it shattered. The brunette stood there for a moment, enjoying the warm sunlight hit his skin before walking back inside and closing the door.


	3. Glass

Jesse sat anxiously waiting sitting on the torn leather seat of his jeep. The bell to signify the end of school had gone. It has been about five minutes since, Jesse watched the kids greet their parents. He searched the sea of kids for Claire. He wasn't even sure if she would even come back to him. Why would she? What did he have to offer? What if her parents were looking for her ? Jesse's mind raced he could barley focus until he saw her skipping towards the car. She acted to natural, as if she wasn't just about to go home with a stranger she barely knew.

Claire opened the door throwing her backpack in the back and buckling herself in. She didn't say anything she just waited. Jesse couldn't tell if it was the lack of alcohol or the stress but he was freaking out inside. He could feel a panic attack coming, he wanted to get home first though. Jesse peeled out of the school parking lot as fast as he could. He sped but not much as usual since Claire was with him. She didn't seem to notice though, she mainly nibbled on her fingers and watched the world pass as they drove.

"Uhm- So uh- how was school?" Jesse asked breaking the silence.

Claire raised an eyebrow at him but answered anyway. "It was okay, Mrs Denby wasn't here so it was pretty boring." Claire shrugged. Jesse nodded in understanding.

As they turned into the driveway Claire noticed the broken glass on the road.

"Woah, it's so shinny!" She exclaimed before jumping out of the car to inspect what it was.

"No! Don't touch it!" Jesse yelled after her. It was no use, she was already on her hands and knees looking at the brown shattered glass. Jesse ran to catch up to her.

"It's broken glass, you'll cut yourself." He lectured as he got closer.

"Yeah." Claire agreed her voice smaller than usual. Jesse was right behind her now, he knelt down to her level. "Claire?" He spoke her name with concern.

Claire turned her head slowly making eye contact with him. Her eyes wet with tears. Jesse sighed "let me see." She shifted her body towards him now gingerly presenting her left hand towards him. A thick piece of brown glass was stuck in her palm, crimson blood pooling around it. "Christ." Jesse swore under his breath before picking her up and carrying her inside. "You're lucky I even have a first aid kit." He spoke slowly trying to keep himself calm more than her. He was surprised at her pain tolerance, she wasn't wailing or screaming and for how deep the glass appeared to be Jesse was impressed. Instead she softly cried but it wasn't because she was in pain.

Jesse sat her down on the counter kneeling down as he did so. "You're gonna be okay, it's just a small cut." He spoke softly now trying to assure the girl everything would be fine. He really hoped she didn't need stitches, that would require a hospital trip and he was not her legal guardian and that would lead to a whole new set of problems.

Jesse gave Claire a small assuring smile before disappearing to grab the first aid kit. Claire swung her feet back and forth distracting herself from the pain. She examined the large piece o glass imbedded in her palm. It was maybe half the size of her hand and it was stuck in their good. Claire gingerly tried to pull it out with her good hand. She bit her lip controlling her pain, she often did this when her dad was in a bad mood. It was no use she couldn't get the glass to budge. Her hand ached and throbbed with pain, the bleeding had slowed but it was hard to tell since most of her hand was covered anyway.

Claire tried her best not to whine or cry, she didn't want to annoy Jesse. No she knew he wasn't like her dad yet part of her still feared he could be.

Jesse reappeared with a large red bag in hand. He could tell she was getting more distressed by the minute. "Okay." He started trying to figure out a game plan. "Let's get this out of ya." He unzipped the first aid kit and pulled out an alcohol swab and some tweezers.

" Ya ready?" Claire nodded slowly. She offered her hand gripping the counter with her good hand. Jesse took a deep breath."On three. One, Two-" Jesse reefed the glass out. Quickly he grabbed a wet rag he had prepared earlier and wrapped it around her hand putting pressure where the glass once was. Claire clenched her jaw breathing through the pain.

"Ya doin great sweetie." He assured. Slowly he began to clean up the dried blood around the rest of her hand to get a better look at the wound. Luckily it wasn't deep enough for stitches. Jesse sighed with relief and began to blot the alcohol swabs on the gash. Claire grimaced in response. "Its okay, you're fine everything's okay." Jesse soothed surprising himself at how fatherly he was beginning to sound.

Jesse finished up by placing a large bandage over top of her hand. "There ya go, no more playing with glass got it?" He asked his voice sounding stern. "Okay." Claire agreed before hugging him suddenly. "Thank you Mr."

"Y-you're wel-welcome." Jesse stuttered not knowing how to respond. Claire bounded off the counter and began skipping around as if nothing had happened. Jesse had to stop and think for a moment. Where was his life going?


	4. Childhood

A couple weeks had passed since Jesse first met Claire everything was beginning to fall into a routine. He'd wake up take her to school and wait to pick her up. Some days she'd watch him while he was playing cards. Sometimes when Jesse was in a good mood he'd let her play with him. Today was one of those days.

Claire watched curiously as Jesse focused on the cards laid out on the table. Some were faced down with cards faced up on top. Claire didn't really understand. "Why are the cards faced down? It'd be easier if you flipped them over." Claire stated

Jesse had a good chuckle at this. "Come'er" he beckoned her to stand by him. "I'll explain tha rules." Claire nodded excitedly, she liked when he taught her games.

"First of all its called solitaire." Claire listened intently as he explained the rules, she asked as many questions as she could with annoying him, luckily today he didn't seem to bad.

After explaining the rules Jesse let her try it out. He sat beside her as she studied the cards in front of her. He felt good today, he wasn't exactly sure why but he wasn't complaining.

"Can I ask a question?" Claire asked as she put a three of hearts on top of a four of spades. Jesse gave a short nod expecting it to be more solitaire questions.

"Do you have a dad?" She asked catching Jesse off guard.

"Uh... well yeah I did." Jesse finally answered after finding his words again. "Why?"

Claire looked up from the cards. "Just wondering." She shrugged before continuing to play. Jesse felt his heart ache, he missed his dad. The way he was before anyway. Jesse ignored the feelings for now, he'd deal with them later.

For dinner Jesse made kraft dinner, it was probably the fourth time he had it that week. He was beginning to realize how bad he was at being an adult. Claire didn't seem to mind yet, she cheerfully grabbed a bowl and lathered it with ketchup making Jesse cringe. Claire looked up and smiled at Jesse, she was wearing the same pjs she had met him in. 'That girl needs some new clothes.' Jesse thought. Maybe he'd get her some so she'd stop looking so worn. No kid deserved that, it remind him of his childhood. Jesse pushed back the thoughts joining Claire in the living room.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but I have to go it's my job now. Uncle Tony will look after you. It's hard on me too son. I promise I'll come back as often as I can." Jesses dad smiled sadly at him before ruffling up his hair. Jesse was trying his best not to cry in front of his dad. It wasn't fair he thought. His mom was gone now and the only one he had left was going to be halfway across the world. His dad hugged him before grabbing his bags. "I'll see you soon son I promise." He winked at him before boarding the plane. Jesse watched his back as it got further and further away.

Uncle Tony was unfit to take care of Jesse. When he wasn't high on cocaine or heroin he was beating Jesse and when he wasn't doing either he was sleeping. He didn't feed Jesse or care for him in anyway. He bitched and moaned about having to look after Jesse despite getting paid to do so by his brother. Jesse learned to stretch his days at school as long as possible. He began to spend as much time outside of home than inside. He had few friends, and most of them used Jesse anyway just like his uncle. Jesse began to learn that's all he was good for. To be a pawn in someone's life.

One day he came home later than usual. Tony was sitting on the couch, beer in hand game on. Jesse tiptoed in. "Where the fuck have you been?" He yelled from the other room.

"School, I had a lot of homework." Jesse lied. "Bullshit." Tony barked getting out of his chair. Jesse knew what was coming next. He dropped his bag and ran into his room hiding in the closet. It wasn't long before Tony found him and yanked him out of the closet. He grabbed Jesse by the neck of his shirt. "I get paid pretty good to house a parasite like you, don't ruin that for me." He snarled lifting Jesse off the ground, he lifted his other hand in the air. "Do you understand?"

"Let me go!" Jesse screamed back spitting in his face. Tony slammed him into the wall knocking the air of Jesse causing him to gasp for air. It wasn't long before Tony was going at him as hard he could. Jesse assumed the usual position for this and waited for the beating to be over. He was 10.

"Agh!" Jesse screamed as he shot awake. Everything was quiet. It was dark out now, Claire was asleep on the opposite end of the couch in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position. Jesse shook the memories out of head before picking up Claire and brining her to his bed upstairs. She was going to have a better live than he had. He was gonna make sure of it.


	5. El Niña

Jesse waited in the usual spot waiting for Claire to come out of school. Despite it being almost the middle of June the weather was cold. Jesse actually found himself wearing his poncho. A knock on his window startled him. It was a bald man, he looked to be in his forties. He had a slight gut yet he looked to be fit at the same time but most of all he looked pissed.

Jesse rolled down his window. "Can I help ya?" He as tentatively.

"Yeah you can. You can start by giving me my daughter back." He growled.

Jesse felt his stomach flip but maintained his composure. "So you can treat her like your personal punching bag? I don't think so." he said glaring at the man.

"Listen here." The man grabbed Jesse by to collar of his shirt. "You either give that bitch back to me or pay me to keep my mouth shut. If you don't I'll call the cops on your ass so fast you'll be in prison in no time." He spat angrily in Jesses face as he talked.

"Fine. I'll get you your money. But there is no way I'm giving her back to a piece of shit like you. over my dead body." Jesse snarled back ripping the mans hand off his clothes.

"I want ten grand in cash two weeks from now. " The man glared. " Don't even think of copping me out or you'll be in a world of hurt asshole." He spat at the ground before stomping off to where ever he had come from. Jesse finally started to breathe. He tried not to think about what just had happened he didn't want Claire to know.

Claire jumped into the Jeep as usual instantly sensing the tense aura surrounding Jesse. She noticed his hands were trembling. "Why are you shaking?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm just tired is all." He brushed off the question faster than usual. Claire thought it best not to pry so she sat quietly the whole ride home occasionally watching the tremors wrack his body.

It took him longer to drive home this time. He was so unfocused. His mind was rattled and everything else along with it. He was desperately fighting the urge to drink saying it to himself over and over he didn't need it. But he craved it. Once he got home he locked himself in the bathroom where he knew Claire would not see him. How he craved the sweet burning of whiskey in his throat. How he needed to taste even just a drop. "No...no...no." He rocked himself over and her willing himself to forget how good it was to be blind from the worlds pain.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll be out in a bit" he called back desperately trying to compose himself. Instead of Claire talking he heard angry Spanish instead, something about being a whiny little boy. Jesse jumped to his feet and threw open the door. In front of him stood Sombra, a woman he hadn't since well since forever. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Jesse started, he almost felt angry at her he want exactly sure why. He slowly cornered her watching her like a wild beast. "Woah now Jesse, take it easy I'm not here to cause trouble." The purple decorated woman put up her hands.

"Why are you here? Do you know what just you being here could do to my future? I'm not part of that shit anymore Sombra, I don't need people coming after me." He warned his voice low.

" I know, I know." She said defensively. "Wow I really wasn't expecting you to act this way, what do you have left in your life to even care about staying safe? As far as I know all your family is dead, or half at least." She said winking. This made Jesse's fists curl in anger. "Don't bring my father into this." Jesse Warner again this time almost shouting. "Okay." Sombra said rolling her eyes. " I'm actually here to help."

"What?" Jesse said in disbelief

"The big guy wanted me to watch over you. You know make sure you don't kill yourself by drinking too much." She said casually. "I see you haven't touched the stuff in over a week by the way kudos."

"How do you know all this?" Jesse asked frustrated now.

"Do you forget who I am? I am capable of watching people undetected for days! Months of you will! You really think that you would have noticed me? Please, you're good but not that good."

"I don't understand what you're gonna help me with."

Just then Claire walked in the room. Sombra raised an eyebrow at McCree. "Still don't know?"

Jesse sat down at the table handing a cup of coffee to Sombra as he held his own. It was almost like old times, back when they worked together. "Look Jesse, I don't know what's going on with you. But you're playing it kinda risky here don't you think?" She questioned tapping her manicured nails on the table. " I mean how long are you going to take care of the little niña? Don't you want to actually live?" Jesse pondered this.

"I don't have a life to live anymore." He stated. "That's gone now, anywhere I go I have to watch my back to make sure no one knows who I really am. What do you think I'm going to do? Go to the Bahamas and sip martinis till I die? Sounds like a load of shit to me."

Sombra shrugged. " I don't know I like the warm weather. " Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I finally found somewhere where no one knows me or questions me and suddenly you arrive."

Sombra glared at him. "Like I'll be the reason you'll get found out, please Jesse that girl you've taken in is going to be the reason you die."

Jesse shrugged. " At least it will be because I'm actually fighting for something"

Sombra looked down into her coffee, her face now appearing tired and worn. Jesse leaned forward. "Aren't you tired of running?" He asked.

Sombra smirked. "Even if I quit I'll still be running, just like you but worse." Jesse leaned back again scratching his chest. " I don't know, it seems pretty quiet here." He admitted. Sombra yawned. " I think I'd be pretty bored." She shrugged. "Anyway." She began putting her palm flat on the table. " we need to get that bald man off your back, otherwise a lot more could go wrong than that girls life. "

"What do ya mean? " Jesse asked puzzled.

Sombra sighed as if it was obvious. She muttered Spanish under her breath as she pulled up her purple highlighted screen." You see him?" She asked as she flipped through numerous pictures of the man he had just met.

"Yeah." He said waiting for an explanation. "While he is indeed that girls father there's a lot more to him than that." She began flipping through pictures showing the man talking to head gang leaders, which meant connections. Connections that did not like McCree or Sombra for that matter. "This." Sombra pointed at one of the pictures with her index finger. She enlarged the photo. "The man he's talking to here, does he look familiar to you?" Sombra questioned analyzing Jesses face. "Should he?" Jesse asked squinting at the photo. "Porto Rico." She answered her jaw tightening. Jesse swore. "Are you sure it's him?" He leaned in closer at the photo. " I've ran facial recognition, it's definitely him. Problem is why is he still alive?" She answered swiping the pictures away.

"Well I'll be damned." McCree muttered.

"If he finds out who you are Jesse, I'm afraid that could start something big. The big guy won't let them come after you without trying to protect you. Think about the girl, do you really need to risk it?" She asked, her face somber. Jesse slammed his fist on the table before standing up. "I don't care if it makes sense or not, I'm not letting her back into that kind of life." He barked his face inches from Sombras.

Sombra gently pushed him back. "Fine, we will do this the hard way." She sighed.


	6. Purple

The next morning Jesse awoke to right purple illuminating the house. "God damn it Sombra can't you take a break for five seconds?" He grumbled rolling over on the couch.

"You have a room don't you?" She asked rolling her eyes as if Jesse was the inconvenience.

Jesse sighed deciding not to answer that question. He didn't need Sombra to push him further on the Claire issue. Today was a weekend, well actually it was Father's Day. Jesse chose to ignore that fact, memories of his Dad were always painful. This meant however that Claire was not going to school which gave Jesse mixed feelings. On one hand he didn't want Sombra around all day analyzing her, but on another hand he didn't want her dad to take her from school. Jesse sat up rubbing his temples.

"So, do you have 10 grand you can give the guy?" Sombra asked casually as she typed away.

"What do you think?" Jesse remarked trying to wake up properly.

"Well you won't give her back..."

"No, I will not force her back into that kind of life. Sorry." Jesse clipped back.

Sombra sighed. "I know, I know it's just make this a lot easier." Jesse glared in response. "What? It's not super easy to get 10,000$ not while also trying to lay low." She pointed out not bothering to look at McCree.

He sighed she was right.

"Well can't you just hack a bank or something?" He offered.

Sombra cocked her head condescendingly. " Aw Jesse thinks it's that easy." She baby talked. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Well for one I'd have to be on their server, I can't access that remotely so I'd have to be inside which would mean staying low wouldn't be that easy, unless I had a distraction..." She began pondering the possibility.

"I can't be recognized Sombra so don't go thinking I'm gonna help you in a bank heist."

"Oh niño, you are going to help me. This is all your doing after all." She grinned knowing she was frustrated Jesse. " Don't worry! you'll be in a disguise." She continued her grin getting bigger. Sombra got a high off of even the slightest chance of being able to use her hacking skills it also helped it came with bugging the hell out of Jesse.

Jesse sighed defeated. "Fine but it has to be out of town."

Sombra nodded in agreement. "I'll begin my research." She she cracked her fingers before focusing on her work.

Jesse sat on the porch, he needed a break from Sombras bank heist ideas. Since he had left that life behind the idea of getting back into it even for a day stressed him out. He needed some serious air, pretend he wasn't going to rob a bank within the next week. Was it really worth it? Or was he making a horrible mistake?

Just then Claire sat down beside him on the steps. "Hey kid." He began calling her kid instead of Claire. Claire felt weird almost too formal.

"Hi." She answered back picking at her nails. Jesse noticed she was holding a paper card. "What do ya got there?" He asked pretending he wasn't too interested.

"At school we had to make Father's Day cards, but I don't like my real dad. So I thought I'd make you a card instead." She admitted before showing him the card she had made.

One the front of the card she had drew him as a cowboy he figured it was cause of his boots he wore, he didn't wear his hat as much nowadays. Beside him was a horse and herself on the horse. Inside it read: "Thank you for taking care of me" with a giant smiley face beside it.

Jesse closed his eyes for a moment. He felt overwhelmed with a new feeling. Something he had never felt before. "Thank you kid."

Claire smiled. " I worked really hard on the horse!" She said pointing at it.

"You did a good job!" Jesse exclaimed "you must be proud." Claire bobbed her head up and down ecstatically.

"By the way who is the lady?" She asked in almost a whisper as if she could be heard

Jesse sighed. "That's an old friend of mine. " he didn't know how much else to explain it to a child.

"She's pretty." Claire stated.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked chuckling.

"Yeah. I like the purple, it's my favourite colour and so is red!" She continued even though he hadn't asked. He didn't mind, it gave him something to distract himself.

"How long is she staying for?" Claire asked excitedly hopping up and down. "I don't know but woah are you hyper." Claire grinned

"I like her can she stay?"

"You barely know her? "He stated confused.

"But she's pretty and she likes purple." Claire contested.

"Is that all that matters to you?" He asked chuckling.

Claire thought for a moment before locking in her decision "Yes." She said affirmatively

Jesse shook his head.

" Well she isn't always the nicest person in the world. " He whispered. "In fact she's really mean an-

Jesse was interrupted by a flip flop being thrown at his face followed by angry Spanish. This made Claire laugh. She grabbed her stomach and rolled onto her back with fits of laughter. Sombra smiled.

"I am always watching niño." She retorted before turning on her heel.

"I am not a boy I'm a man Sombra!" He called back.

"No, not yet a hombre my niño ." She winked.

After Sombra went back inside it was just Claire and Jesse left starting at the evening sky. He liked watching the colours change as it slowly got darker and the air got cooler. "Guess it's time we head inside hey kid?" He said as he stretched. Jesse began to stand up but the world spun around him rapidly causing him to stumble and fall back down. Claire laughed at this until she noticed his hands shaking violently.

Jesse watched the girl poke him worriedly, he knew she was talking to him but he couldn't reply his mouth felt dry and glued shut. He was sweating like a dog in heat yet it wasn't even that hot. He watched her face turn from worried to scared. And then nothing.

Claire ran inside yelling for Sombra. "Purple lady! Purple lady!" She screamed as she ran inside.

"What?" She asked almost half annoyed.

Claire panted "There's something wrong." She explained. Sombra looked up from her screens noticing how panicked Claire was. Quickly she swiped away her screens and marched outside.

"What the heck?!" She shouted when she saw Jesse lying down sweating profusely.

Sombra knelt down and put a hand to his forehead. "Aye!" She exclaimed taking her hand off. "You're burning up!"

"Go inside Claire, and get a glass of water ready. She instructed.

Once Claire was gone Sombra relaxed a little. "You realize this is part of you withdrawling right niño?" She asked. "This is why your father made me watch over you..." Jesses eyes seemed glazed over as if he wasn't totally present. "Dios mio." She complained grabbing him by his armpits and doing her best to drag him inside. "I can't believe-" she paused to take a breath. "That I am doing this-" she pulled as hard as she could. "For you right now." She got him beside the couch. "Good enough." She wiped her forehead with her arm. Sombra noticed Claire watching by the doorway.

"He's fine." She explained waving a hand passively. "He's just sick Niña" Claire nodded. But Sombra could tell she still was not consoled. "Come here Niña." She beckoned. Claire stood my Sombra's side. "I've seen him a lot sicker than this, she explained to Claire. " Have you ever had the flu?"

Claire nodded bitting her fingers. "It's just like that! Except Jesse here is a bit of a baby and can't handle it as well as us girls." Sombra winked nudging Claire. Claire smiled. "Okay?" Sombra asked brushing Claire's hair out of her face. "Okay." She repeated.

Since Jesse was out for the count it was left to Sombra to entertain Claire. To be fair it wasn't that hard, the girl usually found things to keep herself busy. Sombra watched the girl pull out a deck of cards from one of the drawers and sat herself at the table.

"What are you doing Niña?" She asked curiously.

"Playing solitaire." She answered focusing on the cards.

"Sounds boring." Sombra retorted. "Don't you do anything else? Don't you have dolls or something?"

"No I've never had a doll." Claire answered sounding disappointed as she did.

"I see." Sombra began remembering herself when she was little, orphaned left to fight for herself. Claire reminded her of that, at least Claire was staying somewhere that was for the most part safe.

" Oh Niña, you remind me of myself when I was a child." She muttered to herself, she began to realize just why Jesse was watching over her, part of it made her sad that she hadn't found someone like that when she was a kid.

Sombra decided to take a break from her computer to check on Jesse. Feeling a bit more energized she managed to get him on the couch. She checked his forehead:. It was still burning hot, maybe even hotter." Sombra sighed. She returned with a wet cloth and some more water. She brushed his hair off his forehead before placing the cloth on his forehead. She studied his face for a moment. Despite everything he had been through his face still looked young just how she remembered him back when they first met. He was a lot more cocky then, a lot less depressed too. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Just then a hand grabbed her wrist. "AYE!" Sombra shrieked startled. It was just Claire.

Sombra sighed relived. "Dios mio you're sure are quiet niña." Claire held up a white pill bottle. "What are you doing with that." she asked her voice stern.

"When my dad wouldn't wake up usually he needed these." She explained

Sombra grabbed the bottle from the girls hands. It was Ibprophen.

"Well he's not like your dad okay?" She replied placing the bottle in her pocket and knew down to Claire's level. "Look niña, you're not gonna get hurt anymore, Jesse told me he'd do anything to keep you safe. Understood?" Claire nodded wiping a tear from her eye.

"Why are you crying?" She asked slightly frustated. "He's gonna be okay! What else is wrong?" He asked throwing he manicured hands up in the air.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want him- my dad to come for me. If he's asleep- he-he's gonna get me."

Sombra hugged the girl. "Ah niña, I can protect you too you know. He's not gonna find you." She consoled. She surprised herself with how close she was letting herself get to this child. She told herself it was just an act like always. It wasn't really her. Right?


	7. Red, White and purple

It started on what seemed like a normal day. Sombra with her parents and her older brother together. As usual on Tuesdays they went to the local market together, if Sombra had it her way they'd go without her. She hated the market, she wanted to play. But today like any Tuesday they wandered the various booths. "Ah when are we going home I'm bored." Sombra complained slugging behind. Her older brother Mauricio picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Soon Sombra, then you can show me what you've been working on!" Sombra smiled. She liked her older brother, he always took interest in what she was doing even if he was busy with his own life. No matter what he'd still make time for her.

"Ah don't be encouraging her Mauricio, who knows what she'll get into with that computer stuff." Her dad huffed as he paid the merchant for the oranges. " oh come on dad she's only a young niña, she's not going to be able to do anything serious." He defended.

Just then there was a loud boom, it sent a shock wave knocking everybody off balance. Mauricio put Sombra back on her feet. "What the hell was that?" He exclaimed looking around in a panic.

"Language!" His mom clipped as she too was looking around frantically.

For a moment it seemed like maybe it was nothing. Maybe everything was fine. And then she saw them. Omnics marching through the streets, stopping every once in awhile to open fire. "Run!" Mauricio shouted nudging Sombra on front of him to go. "Run!" He shouted more urgently as they came closer and closer. So she ran, as fast are her little legs would allow. This wasn't like tag, this was not was not a usual Tuesday.

Sombra looked back to make sure her brother was behind her. And he was but her parents were not. I'm the distance she saw them running to catch up. She breathed a sigh of relief. But then, she heard them. She heard them prepare to open fire. So she watched as her parents died with outstretched hands trying to catch up to her. "No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs." NO!" She stopped running now, she didn't want to move, she wanted to yell at the omnics for killing innocent people, maybe she could stop them if she yelled at them.

Mauricio picked her up and continued sprinting away. Sombra kicked her legs in defiance. "No! They have to pay brother they have to pay! We can't leave mom and dad behind! " she screamed through tears. She saw Mauricio shedding his own. "It's too late it's just you and me now Sombra." He clutched her harder to his body as he tried his best to keep his pace up. The omnics were catching up. Sombra realized she was slowing her brother down. "Put me down! I can run on my own!" She pleaded.

"I can't do that." He shook his head.

"But you're gonna get caught!" She cried

"I have to protect you, you're the only thing I have left." He spoke sombrely. Bullets began firing again, hearing this he balled Sombra close to his chest, letting his body protect her.

And then he fell. He twisted his ankle on on of the steps. He helped out in pain as his leg hit the steps at an awkward angle. Sombra was caught underneath him.

"Go Sombra , I'll catch up "he lied. Sombra crawled out from underneath his chest.

"But- but." She whimpered.

"I said go!" He shouted. They were getting closer. " Please Sombra! You must live!" He cried. He tried to pick himself up but his leg was too badly broken. " Sombra I will always watch over yo-." Sombra turned away before she could see it. Before she could see the white pavement turn red with her brothers blood. Before she could see for a fact that everyone was gone. She was angry and scared, but most of all she felt lonely.

She was 8, she lost everything she had. And everyone. From that point on she decided, if the world was going to do this to her she was going to one up it. She was going to be in control of misery. She was going to get revenge.

Jesse woke up with a wet cloth on his face. He shot up quickly panicked. "Spaghetti horses!" He shouted. He peeled the wet towel off his face blinking his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings. It was night time, the room was cool and dark and there was no one around. Jesse swung his legs over so they were now on the ground. Last thing he remembered was Claire? Poking him? He thought it was a messed dream. A beam of moonlight could be seen running down the wood flooring in the hallway making it's way up the couch. The front door was open. Jesse stood up slowly and headed towards the porch. There in front of him sat Sombra. He was hunched over her hands on her face. Jesse wasn't sure if she was sleeping, crying or thinking. He wasn't even sure if she had noticed his presence. He opened his mouth to speak but Sombra beat him to it.

"Leave me alone." She half snapped but her voice sounded strained. As if she was holding back tears.

"Nah, ain't gonna happen." He replied sitting down next to her. Sombra wiped her eyes and looked away from Mccree.

"I said leave me alone you stupid cowboy." She grumbled.

Jesse looked up into the sky. "Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you here?" She sniffed.

"Because you don't want to be alone." He shrugged as if it was obvious. Sombra sighed.

"I'm used to being alone, I need to stay that way." She curled her legs in toward her body going full fetal position.

"Hmm" Jesse scratched his beard as he thought.

"What? What is it?" She asked defensively.

"I'm just thinking how that's no way to live. But the again that'd make me a hypocrite."

Sombra didn't reply she just looked into the sky. "You know sometimes, I forget." Jesse raised an eyebrow. " I forget that all of this shit happened. I forget that everyone I've where loved is gone. I forget why." She shivered slightly. "It's almost like I'm a new person, I mean I know I am but it's different. I don't like it." Sombra wiped the oncoming tears with a purple finger nail. "But I can't stop myself, I've gotten this far, I know what my true purpose was, I just haven't done anything but become worse of a person." She admitted sighing in defeat. She rubbed her arms telling herself she wasn't cold. Jesse took off his poncho and wrapped it around her. Sombra looked at him as if he had just declared himself as the new pope.

"It was starting to annoy me how cold you looked okay?" He lied.

"I get it though." He continued. "I mean I don't know your story and you well, you probably know mine." He paused waiting for her to say if she did or not. When she didn't say anything he continued. "Anyway, I used to be a bad person. I mean I still am I just choose to do what I think is right and try make up for the shitty decisions I've made." He sighed thinking about his drinking habits. "I'm obviously still working on that."

Sombra gave a half smile now wrapping the poncho around her tighter. "I had an older brother when I was younger. He was always someone I looked up to. And then... well I was on my own. I had no one to tell me what to do. So I became this." She gestured to herself with her hands. " A terrorist." She said bitting her lip. "What he'd say to me right now, oh niño I have nightmares thinking about it." She admitted.

Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You did what you had to do."

She nodded.

"But that doesn't make me feel better." She buried her head in her hands frustrated.

"You don't have to be this person anymore Sombra, you can change."

"No, I think it's too late. I just need to accept it and carry on. God I wish I was more like Amelie.

"But then there would be two of you, and then Amelie wouldn't be as special anymore." Jesse countered. Sombra looked at him as I he was insane.

"Look Sombra, everyone has their own story to tell. You can't just pretend you're someone else because you're story will never get told. And who knows there may be Someone out there who needs to hear your story and not anyone else's."

Sombra sighed. "You're confusing sometimes."

Jesse smiled. "Yeah but I'm always right."


	8. Camping

The next morning Jesse was again being woken up by Sombra, this time he wasn't as bothered but more concerned for the fact she never seemed to fucking sleep.

He rose from the couch The next morning Jesse was again being woken up by Sombra, this time he wasn't as bothered but more concerned for the fact she never seemed to fucking sleep.

He rose from the couch and rubbed his eyes. "We have to start packing." Sombra informed him as she lazily scrolled through her screens.

"Uh why?" Jesse asked panicking.

"Cause silly, we're going camping!" She said fake enthusiastically. Jesse looked at her with an unamused expression.

"Look it's part of our mission okay? This way it seems like a normal vacation not a bank robbery." Jesse sighed disappointed.

"Look, it'll be easy, I'll go in stealthily as always. Wire ten thousand dollars into Talons account because that would look less suspicious then yours obviously."

"Yeah but how are you going to remain unnoticed surely they'll have someone notice you're hacking the bank." Jesse pointed out.

"Yes yes I thought of that already this is where you come in." She looked at Jesse as she tapped her fingers together in a menacing fashion.

Jesse began loading the jeep with his camping gear. When he used to be an agent camping was a regular thing for him so of course he wasn't short on supplies. "What clothes are you brining Sombra?" He asked as he slung the bag for the tent over his shoulder.

"Que?"

"You know, you're gonna need shorts for the day but you're gonna be awfully cold at night if that's all you're gonna wear."

Sombra looked down at her outfit. She had only been wearing the same shirt and shorts for the past 3 days she had been here.

"I'll be fine." She waved her hand passively. Jesse rolled his eyes.

Claire sleepily walked out of Jesses room rubbing her eyes.

"You're okay!" She shouted running towards Jesse giving him a hug.

"H-Hey kiddo." Jesse stuttered.

Claire realized Jesse and looked around. "What's all this stuff?" She asked looking through the boxes curiously.

"We're going camping!" Sombra said excitedly.

"We are?" She repeated jumping up and down.

"Uh yeah." Jesse scratched the back of his head. "Were leaving pretty soon, so you should pack some clothes." Claire bounded into her room without a second thought.

"What are we going to do about her? We can't leave her alone at the campsite, and we can't take her with us." Jesse whispered.

"Relax." Sombra stretched her arms."I took care of it."

"How?" 

"I set her up for some camp activities with the other kids so she'll be busy while we're out doing our business." She explained popping a blueberry into her mouth.

Jesse snatched the container from her. "That's our food for the trip stop eating it." Jesse hissed putting it back in the cooler. Sombra stuck her tongue out at Jesse in response. "You're so not fun." She fake pouted.

"Am not!" He argued.

"Are too!" She fired back.

Jesse stuck two fingers at both of her sides make her squeak.

"Am not." He related winking before walking back to the Jeep.

"Dios mio..." Sombra whispered to herself.

The campsite was pretty far away. Jesse had to give Sombra credit, she really did her best to make this job as far away from home as possible. Claire had fallen asleep in the back pretty much after they left so it was just him left with Sombra to make conversation.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Sombra said staring out the window her feet up on the dash.

"Yeah well I've spent a lot of my life camping I guess." He shrugged.

It was hot and his Jew being an old jeep had no air conditioning. It was the kind of heat that stuck to your skin. Everything was uncomfortable his shirt his pants... especially his pants. He squirmed in his seat wishing he could unstick everything. After a moment he got fed up. "Sombra grab the wheel he commanded.

"Que?"

He didn't wait for her to do as he said instead he instantly whipped his shirt off.

He grabbed the wheel again. "Thanks."

Sombra slowly removed her hand off the wheel.

He felt her eyes burning into him. "What? I'm hot okay?" He remarked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Sombra quickly looked out the window avoiding Jesse's eyes. He felt bad he didn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable but he couldn't stand his shirt sticking to his back any longer he felt gross.

Sombra didn't exactly want to help Jesse set up camp. Well she didn't really know how either. She found the entire tent set up confusing and unnecessary. But Jesse got to work without complaint. He seemed fine on his own so she took Claire down to the lake a short ways from the campsite.

The campsite was fairly small. Mostly in the bush, it wasn't as lavish as the other campsites she looked up but that's what they needed to stay hidden. And with a small campsite located off an old logging road? It was perfect.

Claire walked in the lake just enough for the water to reach her knees. She was a quiet kid. Sometimes Sombra wondered what she was thinking, if she really understood everything that was going on or if she was as oblivious and happy as she seemed. The night was already creeping in. Sombra didn't realize how long of a drive it really was. To be fair she had spent a lot of time trying to distract herself from Jesse's shirtless driving. "Come on niña let's head back." She called out to Claire who followed her back to the campsite skipping around as she did so.


	9. Fire

"Where have you guys been?" Jesse asked while chopped fire wood. "The lake Claire said twirling around before landing in her lawn chair. "Are we gonna have a camp fire?" She waggled her feet excitedly.

"Sure thing." Jesse confirmed swinging his axe the log making an audible crack when he made contact. Jesse liked chopping wood, he felt like he could do it non stop and forget about everything else going on around him.

"You ever had a camp fire before?" He asked Claire who was still waggling her feet. "No I've never been camping." She admitted.

"What? Never been camping? Sombra can you believe this?" He asked incredulously.

"I've never been either." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I've never been." She repeated.

"You mean you don't even know how to start a fire?" Jesse asked

"I mean, it's not hard to start a fire-"

"A camp fire Sombra not burning down a building." He face palmed.

"How hard could it be?" She shrugged.

"Okay, then start the fire." He gestured to the fire pit. "Fly at 'er."

Determined Sombra took on the challenge she grabbed three pieces of already chopped wood and three then In the pit. She looked at Jesse for confirmation .

"I'm not helping you out at all dear. I'll let ya figure this out on yer own."

Sombra huffed. She started at the pit as if it was going to tell her what to do next. Suddenly she leaped up and ran to the jeep.

"Oh no" Jesse muttered to himself.

Sombra returned with a jerry can in hand.

"Sombra you-"

"You're not gonna help me I know." She interrupted unscrewing the cap.

"Sombra, stop." Jesse warned.

"No." Sombra turned the can upside down and emptied the entire thing into the fire pit.

"God damn it Sombra, there goes our gas and our fire."

"What do you mean? This is the fire?" Sombra pulled out a pack of matches, she fished one out and scratched it against the sand paper lighting the match. Jesse quickly picked up Claire before pulling Sombra to the ground with them.

FFFFUMP. The sound of gasoline being ignited filled the air. "Holy shit!" Sombra breathed as she watched the flames lick higher and higher in the air. "I did a good job!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"No Sombra. That's not how this works

"But it's a big fire?" She argued.

"Yes, but we don't want a fricken 5 alarm fire we want a small fire. "You're lucky you didn't catch the entire forest on fire." Jesse stood up and moved Claire behind him. "Stay here for now I don't want you getting burned okay?" She nodded and waited obediently.

Jesse slowly approached the fire kicking dirt on top of it slowly calming the blaze down.

Sombra sat and watched with Claire. Her shins began to sting. Sombra looked to inspect. "Damn" she muttered. She must have been too close to the fire. The skin on along her shins were beginning to bubble. Sombra began to pick the dirt out of burn with her nails. biting her lips as she did so to keep herself from focusing on the pain to much. Claire grabbed Sombra's wrist.

"Don't to that with your nails you'll make it worse." She lectured. Sombra found this hilarious coming from a 8 year old. "I'll be fine niña, I've had burns before." She patted Claire's head. "Me too, and you're not supposed to do that." Claire argued.

"Fine just don't tell Jesse." Sombra muttered crossing her arms.

"Don't tell Jesse what?" Jesse asked standing over them.

"She burnt her legs!" Claire practically shouted. Sombra glared at Claire. "Sell out." She muttered.

Jesse sighed. "Let me see."

McCree knelt down inspecting her legs. "Jesus Sombra! I'm sorry I shouldn't have been such a jerk about the fire, I just didn't think you were gonna use gasoline."

Jesse scooped up Sombra into his arms.

"No what are you doing put me down I can walk on my own!" She squirmed.

An unfazed Jesse sat her down on top of the picnic table. "Stay." He instructed.

Sombra muttered something in her native language that Jesse didn't quite catch.

He returned with a first aid kit.

"Alright this is gonna hurt..." he warned pulling out a mini bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

He poured the clear fluid over Sombra's right leg. She leaned back slamming her fist on the table. "Joda!"

"Language Sombra." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Oh like she knows Spanish!" She retorted angrily.

He continued the same steps with her second leg, this time she was quieter but she still scrunched her toes up in pain.

Jesse washed his hand with the solution before applying ointment gently to her shins.

Sombra watched as he delicately handled her legs. "So, guess I should stay away from gasoline hey?" She joked trying to focus on anything else.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea you pyromaniac." He quipped.

"Whatever she rolled her eyes.

Jesse reached for the gauze but it rolled further away. He half stood up leaning closer to grab the gauze. This brought him inches from Sombra's face who's was beat red.

"Sorry I just needed to grab the-"

"It's okay." Sombra looked up at the sky fanning her face a little. Jesses face now matched his poncho. "There. All done." Jesse announced standing up fully now. Sombra checked out her shins, she dawned a lovely shade of white gauze on both legs, it reminded her of a mummy.

"I'm going to fish for dinner." Jesse cracked his neck.

"I'll join you." Sombra slid off the table.

"Yay fish!" Claire shouted.

"Sorry kid, you're gonna have to watch camp." Jesse said placing his hat on her head. "We won't be long." He said slinging the poles over his shoulder.

"No fair why do you get to hog all the time with her." She pouted.

"I-I'm not? "He stuttered defensively. "You'll get to hang out with her later. " Jesse rolled his eyes. Sombra smiled at Claire." Don't worry niña we have lots of time."

Jesse and Sombra sat on the edge of the

dock by the lake. The air tasted sweet the mix of pine and fresh water combined into one, it reminded Jesse of his childhood. The good parts. Jesse let his feet sit in the water letting the waves gently lap against his calfs. He stared into the sky. It seemed so indifferent. The world around him nothing had changed but him.

" You gonna be okay for tomorrow?" Jesse asked breaking the calm silence.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." She replied picking at the gauze on her legs.

"Cut it out Sombra you're gonna get an infection." Jesse warned.

"But it's so itchy! " She whined.

"Yeah and that's how you get an infection. Are you gonna help me catch some fish or what?" Jesse asked slightly annoyed.

Sombra crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"You've never fished have you?"

Sombra sighed. "No and I don't want to, fish is gross." She fake gagged. Jesse rolled his eyes."Suit yourself."

Later that night Sombra sat awake by the fire while Claire slept. Her legs really began to ache. It felt as if her skin was still burning part of her worried it really was and that soon nothing would be left of her skin. The pain reminded her of the omnic uprising. Burn victims weren't uncommon during those times. She has seen many dead from being torched. She felt her eyes begin to tear up. 'No I have to be strong, I'm not there anymore I'm older now.' She couldn't help it. Hot tears began to flow down her cheeks, she clenched her fists tight trying to control the emotions flowing out but it was impossible. 'Why am I crying about this now?' She wondered. But she knew. She missed her brother and her parents. She hated the fact that the omnics did this to her. She hated everything and she hated herself. She still blamed herself for what happened to her parents, even though the logic wasn't there it didn't matter.

A large hand grabbed hers. "Shhhh it's okay. I got you you're okay." Jesse cooed as he held Sombra in a tight embrace. She didn't fight it, in fact she welcomed it. She used Jesse's chest to cry on. She half heartedly punched it too. Jesse just sat there letting her get it out. "I miss him. I miss my brother" she whimpered. "I know." Jesse didn't exactly know what to say, except to acknowledge her and to stroke her hair. Like he had seen his father do to his mother when she was still alive.

He was now leaning against the picnic bench with Sombra sobbing into his chest. He stared into the fire as he Idly stroked her hair. He began to hum a soft tune, a tune his mother used to hum to him when he couldn't sleep, when he was scared of the monsters he never thought he'd face real ones.

Slowly Sombra began to stop crying once all he could hear were her soft breaths he tapped her shoulder. No response. "Sombra" he whispered. Nothing.

"You've fallen asleep are you kidding me?" Jesse chuckled. "Alright, come on." He spoke to Sombra despite her being asleep. Carefully he picked her up and took her with him to the tent. He laid her on top of her sleeping bag folding the open flap on top of her.

"Thank you." She burned half asleep.

"You're welcome."


	10. Lips

Chapter 10

That morning they sent Claire off to the Camp activity leaders. She didn't seeemed too. bothered to be left alone with other kids, part of Jesse felt that somehow she knew what was really going on.

Jesse drove with the help of Sombra navigating them. Sombra was a pretty handy navigator due to her hacking abilities. Jesse was jealous he didn't have the same skills.

"Let's park over there, so we don't draw too much suspicion." She pointed to an empty parking spot a couple blocks down from the bank.

'Wuther Brothers Bank of America' a gold plaque sign read. "Remember, just pretend your having a medical emergency and hold out until I'm done, I'll be updating you with the ear piece you have. I won't be long niño." Sombra winked before disappearingChapter 10

That morning they sent Claire off to the Camp activity leaders. She didn't seeemed to bothered to be left alone with other kids, part of Jesse felt that somehow she knew what was really going on.

Jesse drove with the help of Sombra navigating them. Sombra was a pretty handy navigator due to her hacking abilities. Jesse was jealous he didn't have the same skills.

"Let's park over there, so we don't draw too much suspicion." She pointed to an empty parking spot a couple blocks down from the bank.

'Wuther Brothers Bank of America' a gold plaques sign read. "Remember, just pretend your having a medical emergency and hold out until I'm done, I'll be updating you with the ear piece you have. I won't be long niño." Sombra winked before disappearing into thin air.

"Easy for you to say." Jesse grumbled to himself before walking in timidly. The cold air hit his arms raising goosebumps along his arms.

He started slow, first he began to cough mildly, then he extended how long he coughed for getting everyone's attention. Jesse grabbed one of the poles separating lines for support before slowly falling to the floor. "Help! Is anyone here a nurse?" A man shouted as he ran over to Jesse.

'Sombra better hurry up before they call 911'

Sombra plugged in her adapter and began her maze through the banks firewalls.

"Bonjour, Sombra it's been awhile."

"Amelie what the fuck?" Sombra cursed in a harsh whisper. "I'm kinda busy what are you doing here?"

"Saw you sneaking around thought I'd see what's legs by the way." She stated pointing to her bandaged legs.

"It was an accident." Sombra snapped.

"Why are you so on edge Sombra?"

"I'm not I'm just busy Amelie, you've never been this chatty before." Widowmaker shrugged. "I have my moments."

Amelie propped her elbow up on the computer screen. "So... you and Jesse." She winked at Sombra making her blush three shades of red.

"Oh ho ho! So you do like him!" She smiled cynically.

"Seriously can you leave me alone." Sombra adverted her remarks.

"Just wanted to say hi." Amelie sang.

"Don't... don't talk about to anyone okay." Sombra broke down. "It not gonna happen anyway, besides you and me we're friends right?"

Amelie sighed."Your secrets safe with me." She waggled her fingers at Sombra before disappearing.

"Okay we are good." Sombra spoke through the mic. Suddenly the computer made an uncomfortable sound.

'Error code not found.'

"WAIT NOT CLEAR." Sombra shouted into the mic.

Jesse frantically fell back to the floor again.

This whole act was starting to get annoying. Everyone around him was trying to poke and prod him. He was doing his best to swerve them without being too noticeable.

"Okay we are good." The mic cracked

"Finally." Jesse whispered.

He stopped clutching he chest and normalized his breathing. "False alarm fellas" he called out.

"Wait no fuck." Sombra cracked through the mic again.

"Ung!" Jesse clutched his chest again slowly falling to the floor dramatically.

"What is up with this guy ?" Someone commented.

"He needs medical help!"

"Someone grab the defibrillator!"

'Shit.' He thought 'Sombra better hurry the fuck up or I will be dead.'

"Okay okay we're good!"

She cheered through the mic.

Jesse jumped up quickly. "Alright. I'll be on my way!" He shouted before booking it out the door.

Outside he met Sombra by the Jeep.

"What the hell was that? Why did it take so long?"

"Oh it didn't, it was just fun watching you drop to the floor like a dead fish." Sombra laughed.

"They were about to use the paddles on me!" He shouted. "I could've have actually died and not because someone tried to shoot me!"

Sombra tried to re gain her composure. "Yes, I'm sorry I'm really sorry..." she snorted. "But yo-you you were so dramatic it was hilarious!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "You're fine!" She continued noticing his unimpressed expression. "Come on let's go, not good to hang around a crime scene."

Jesse jumped into the jeep and turned the ignition.

Quickly he peeled out of the parking lot merging onto the highway.

"So?"Jesse began waiting for Sombra to continue.

"It was easy!" She waved a hand in dismissal

"Talon will be wiring the money in a second here..." she trailed off checking her screens.

"Alright, we're good." She went to give Jesse a high five. "Right you're driving." She blushed at her over excitement. Jesse grabbed her hand before she could totally pull it away. "Seriously. Thank you." He said turning his head to face her.

"It-its fine." She stumbled feeling his eyes drill into hers she just wanted him to look away she felt awkward.

"Look out!" Sombra shouted.

The jeeps had crept its way into the oncoming lane.

"Shit" Jesse swore giving the steering wheel a sharp turn causing them to drive into the ditch.

"Are you okay?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm okay, are you?" Sombra asked Jesse who still seemed a little dazed.

"Yeah... I think I just hit my head." He laughed off pushing his hair out of his face.

"Jesse! Your head it's bleeding!" Sombra quickly unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to take a look.

"Sombra I'm fine!" He tried to leaned as far away as possible but Sombra grabbed his head and pulled it towards her.

"No you don't, you felt me up I'm gonna feel you up."

"Uh?"

"I'm talking about your cut you pervert." She rolled her eyes.

She pushed his hair out of the way so she could get a better look. He relaxed a bit more now.

It wasn't that bad of a cut just a small gash along the side of his forehead. She released his head for her hands. "You'll be okay, but you'll probably have a concussion." She gave her diagnosis.

Her face was centimetres from his, he watched her lips move as she talked but he didn't listen he just focused in how her lips were the slightest shade of pink. How full they were,he wondered how he had never noticed such a beautiful feature on her face before.

Jesse leaned in towards her his lips parting slightly.

"What are you doing?" Sombra asked backing away slightly.

"N-nothing." He blushed vividly.

"You we're gonna kiss me weren't you?"

"N-no I wouldn't kiss you.." Jesse looked away his face turning a darker shade of red.

"Go ahead."

"Sorry what?"

"If you wanna kiss me go ahead." Sombra shrugged.

Jesse felt his heart beat faster.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Sombra cried out. She grabbed the back of his head and placed her lips on top of his.

She pulled away quickly not wanting to have misread the situation. Jesse pulled her back in for another kiss, this time stronger. Jesse shifted himself closer to Sombra. Placed his thumb gently under her her chin. He enjoyed the way her velvet lips moved against his, how sweet she felt something in him shift. They both pulled away.

"Okay we should head back." Jesse coughed

"Yep." Sombra nodded putting her seat belt on her hands shaking a little. Jesse managed to get the Jeep out of the ditch no problem.

Once back on the highway he reached out with his right hand and grabbed Sombra's hand. They didn't speak of what had just occurred, or the fact that neither of them wanted to stop instead Sombra rhythmically ran her thumb in small circles along Jesses hand.


	11. Fever

"Hey Jesse!" His mother ran up to him excitedly. "How was your first day at school?" She asked picking him up into her arms.

"Mom I'm six I can walk on my own." Jesse pouted.

"I know sweetie but I wont be able to pick you up when you're older so too bad." She reasoned tousling his hair.

"Hey kiddo how was school?" His dad walked in now a bright smile on his face.

"It was okay I guess." Jesse shrugged. "I don't have any friends though."

"It's only the first day sweetie don't worry you'll get time to know them." His mother comforted him by planting a kiss on his head and setting him back down.

"So Jesse, me and your father are going away tonight so Uncle Tony's gonna watch you alright?"

Jesse nodded uninterested. "Can I go play now?"

"Go ahead Jesse."

Next thing Jesse knew he was sitting in the hospital waiting room with his dad as they waited for news on his mom. She had been shot while she was out with his dad someone was aiming for his father but they missed. They might as well have killed him with what the events had done to him emotionally.

Jesse just wanted to see her face again. He missed her already. He wanted to hear her sweet voice coo to him or even yell at him he didn't care. The doctor walked out slowly. He held himself in a timid manner.

"I'm sorry, there was too much blood loss. Your wife has passed away." The Doctor delivered the heavy news so swiftly. To Jesse it felt as if his entire body had stopped. He couldn't breath. He wanted it to stop he wanted to wake up.

Instead he watch his dad crumple to the floor in a heavy heap.

He punched the floor in anger. "This is all my fault." He cried out. "It's all my fault." He repeated. Jesse joined his dad on the floor. His dad quickly scooped him up in his arms as they cried in each other's arms.

"Wakey wakey." Sombra sung as she prodded McCree with a finger nail. "I'm not supposed to let a concussed person sleep too long."

Jesse shot up.

"Woah woah easy I didn't mean to scare you." Sombra spoke softer now.

"Are you alright? You look really pale.." Jesse didn't reply, he was too busy trying to forget that night.

"I'll leave you then." Sombra excused herself.

"Wait." Jesse croaked. "How are you feeling?"

Sombra laughed. "I'm fine." She waved off as she exited the tent.

She didn't want to lie to Jesse but she didn't want to be dramatic either. She figured the pain would subside soon enough. Her shins felt raw, even with the bandages covering them the slightest bit of wind made Sombra wince.

Dark clouds covered the sky, the usual sound of birds was silence by the ominous storm approaching. Sombra began setting up a tarp, they weren't supposed to be back home until tomorrow. She feared coming back too early might look suspicious.

Jesse emerged from the tent just as Sombra finished tying the last end of the tarp.

Jesse examined her work and chuckled a bit.

"What?" She asked defensively a blush rushing into her cheeks.

"Nothin we'll fix it later. " He continued to laugh as he grabbed a seat by the fire pit.

Claire came running back from the lake and joined Sombra and Jesse.

The air was unusually tense and awkward. Claire sensed this. "Did you guys have a fight?" She blurted twiddling her fingers together anxiously.

"No! We just-" Jesse began before he trailed off looking to Sombra for help.

"We uh-"

"We don't know what to do today. Any ideas?" Sombra cut Jesse off.

Jesse mouthed a thank you to Sombra.

"I don't know.." she looked up to the sky. "It looks like it's gonna be cold today."

"Well lets go for a walk I wanna see more of this place anyway." Jesse stood up to stretch.

Sombra and Jesse walked side by side their strides matching up with one another. Claire walked in front examining everything.

"So..." Sombra began.

"So..." Jesse continued.

"I guess you don't need me around anymore hey?" Sombra admitted a sense of sadness washed over her face.

"Well, that's not completely true. But it's up to you if you wanna stay for a while you know for Claire..." he blushed scratching the back of his head. Suddenly Sombra's knees buckled as she fell against Jesses shoulder.

"Woah woah what's wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders to prop her back up. Her face looked sick, sweat glistened along her forehead. "Im fine." She mumbled. He placed the back of his hand against her face. "Shit Sombra you have a fever"

"Meh it's fiiiinnee." She slurred leaning onto Jesse more.

"Claire it's time to go back!" He called out. But she wasn't in front of him anymore. "Claire!"He shouted still holding up Sombra.

Jesse fixed Sombra onto his back before rushing down the trail hoping to see Claire nearby.

"Claire!" He called out again.

"Clauuire" Sombra called out in a dopey voice attempting to help out McCree.

Jesses head spun where was she? Where could she have gone? Is she hurt is she lost is she in danger?

Panicked filled Jesses heart, he was so concerned about Sombra he wasn't watching Claire. "No, no no I need to get Sombra help."

"Claire!" Jesse cried out more desperately this time. Was he going to have to leave Sombra for a bit so he could search properly? Or maybe she'd be back at camp.

"I'm here!" She called out beforing running up to him.

"Where were you?" Jesse said in half anger half worry.

"I was looking at the rocks.."she looked down at her feet.

"Don't do that again okay? Stay in my sights Ya gave me a heart attack."

Claire nodded. "What's wrong with her?" She asked pointing to Sombra.

"I don't know, that's why we have to go back." Sombra mumbled something in Spanish, despite not fully understanding Jesse doubted it was a coherent sentence anyway.

Jesse laid Sombra down in the tent on top of her sleeping bag. She was burning up bad. Rain began to hit the tent, the rhythmic drumming in sync with Jesses heart rate.

He looked down at her legs, a hint of purple tinged her skin at the top of the bandage.

"God damn it Sombra you said you felt fine."

Jesse shook his head. Quickly he took off the bandages to inspect her burns.

Jesse cringed at the sight of them. Her legs were swollen and angry.

Jesse reached for the first aid kit beside him and rummaged through it. Luckily he still had a bit of antiseptic left. He poured the liquid onto Sombra's leg slowly as if it might reduce the pain.

"Fuuuugggggghhhh" Sombra cried out in pain clenching her jaw tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jesse apologized over and over each time, the sight of her in pain caused his heart to feel weak. "Here this might help." He said offering her Tylenol. Sombra reluctantly took it.

Jesse let her burns breathe for a bit, he laid beside her in the tent as she went in between consciousness. He had rung out a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead just as she had done for him before, but her fever was much worse than his had been.

He closes his eyes and listened to the rain drum on the tent. He took a deep breath enjoying the scent of the damp forest around him.

Sombra sat up abruptly getting Jesses attention. "You okay?"

Sombra clasped a hand over her mouth before bolting out of the tent. Jesse followed her to a near by tree where she had puked. Jesse rubbed her back.

"You okay?" He asked concern in his voice.

Sombra lifted her head to speak but instead began puking again.

"Shit..." Jesse ran his hand through his hair.

Jesse ran to the jeep fishing an old phone out from the glove compartment. His fingers trembled as he went through his contacts list. He put the phone up to his ear. Every ring made his heart sink deeper.

"Ana, leave a message." The recording played. It was weird to hear her voice again.

"Hey it's Jesse, what do I do if someone has a really bad infection and a fever and is throwing up everywhere I need help. Please I need help." He clicked end before searching for Angela.

Once again the rings brought him to voice mail. "It's Jesse... what do you do if someone has a really bad infection and is throwing up everywhere and can't exactly go to the hospital? Please call me back it's urgent."

Jesse put his phone in his back pocket before checking in on Sombra. She was now passed out against the tree her hair matted and dirty. He picked her up and buckled her up in the car. He turned around to see Claire watching him. "Hey Claire. We need to go home I need you to get in the car."

"What about all the camping stuff?"

"Not important right now, well come back for it."

Claire jumped in and buckled herself in.

Jesse drove fast through the monsoon if rain and wind. Fortunately there weren't many people driving due to the weather. "How you doing kiddo?"

"I'm okay, is Sombra gonna be okay?" She asked her voice sounding tight.

"Yeah of course she is! We just need to bring her somewhere more comfortable." Jesse explained.

Claire didn't reply.

"I know I'm worried about her too." He continued.

"Do you like her?" Claire tilted her head curiously.

Jesse blushed luckily Claire couldn't see.

"I just want her to be alright."

"You didn't answer my question." Claire argued not letting it drop.

"Of course I do Claire she wouldn't be hanging around if I didn't." He admitted.

The drive the rest of the way mostly in silence. Occasionally pulling over for Sombra to get sick and fall back asleep again. Claire could tell Jesse was stressed out but he did his best to keep Claire at ease.

When they arrived at the house there were already two cars in the drive way. Jesse parked on the curb. "Stay in here. Do not leave unless I come and get you." He instructed to Claire before bestowing his hat in her head.

Jesse jumped out of the Jeep and headed inside his house. The door was unlocked and the hall lights were on. "Hello?" He called out confused.

"Hello Jesse, we've been expecting you."


	12. Old friends

"Ana? Angela?" Jesse stuttered his words as he processed what was happening.

"You had us very worried." Ana said sternly.

"But you don't look ill..." Ana pondered.

"Why didn't you just call me back?" Jesse asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"We tried but you didn't answer. I figured you were dead. Then Angela contacted me telling me she got the same message as me on her phone. We figured we'd try to save your ass."

"So if it's not you who's hurt who is? And are they still alive." Angela asked tapping her nails Idly on the counter.

"Uh well... I can't tell you." Jesse winced in advance waiting for Ana to blow up at him.

"Why." Ana didn't ask she demanded her eyes narrowing.

"Because she's-"

"A girl?" Ana cut him off surprised. "What did you do to the poor thing?"

"Ana please. " Jesse put his hand up. He took a deep breath. "Look I just need you to help her and then forget you were ever here."

" I don't know if we can do that Jesse, I have strict rules that I cannot cr-"

The door banged open loudly cutting Angela off. Jesse swivelled around seeing Sombra barley walking leaning against the wall.

"Heh, told you I could make it inside." She said before collapsing on the floor, revealing Claire behind her. She saw Jesses shocked face and panicked.

"I'm sorry! She wouldn't stay in the car and then I didn't want her to get hurt so I-" Jesse smiled meekly. "It's okay kiddo." He sighed defeated.

"What the-"

"Don't swear there's a child!" Angela quickly interjected before Ana could finish.

"..Heck Jesse?" She finished glaring at Angela.

"I can explain! Sorta..." Jesse smiled innocently.

"I'll put the kettle on." Ana remarked walking into the kitchen. Angela sighed."I guess I'll take care of the girl."

So you kidnap a child, have to pay off said child's dad and Sombra comes out of now where to help you?"

"I didn't kidnap Claire, Ana." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Seems like it to me." She mumbled stirring her tea.

"Her dad was doing unspeakable things to her! I wasn't going to let her go through the same thing as me!" Jesse blew up.

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Same thing that happened to you?"

Jesse leaned back in his seat realizing what he just said.

"What happened to you?" Ana prodded.

"Nothing it's not important anymore."

" Bullshit. Maybe I'll finally understand why you are the way you are."

"Excuse me?"

" Please Jesse, we all knew about your alcohol addiction you'd be blind not to see the withdrawal on your face.

Jesse rubbed his temples. "You remember Tony?" Ana nodded. "Yes, your fathers brother of course I remember him. He used to take care of you while your dad served with me.."

Jesse looked at her.

"I don't understand Jesse, what exactly happened." Ana's faced was relaxed now her mouth in a pointed frown. She was concerned.

"He used to beat me, in fact he pretty much did everyday." Jesse shrugged feeling awkward telling someone who knew him and his father so well.

Ana closed her eyes.

"He threatened to kill me every single day..." Jesse looked away from Ana feeling insecure. "He used to make me do shit so he could get his drugs Ana. I'm not letting that happen to another kid if I can help it."

"Jesse, and I'm sorry that happened to you." Ana breathed her eyes showing remorse.

Jesse held back a sigh.

"But do you really think you're going to be able to take care of this kid? What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know yet I just know right now she's in the best place for her right now."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly believe that? You have that- that criminal living here with her!"

"I was a criminal too Ana don't forget that." Jesse said in a warning tone.

"You may be older now Jesse but you're not as wise as me. And believe me when I tell you, you are in over your head." Ana lectured shaking her head.

"Look, I'm not expecting you to agree with my decisions or even like them. But I need you to help Sombra. I'm asking you to do this for me please Ana." Jesse pleaded his hands shaking.

"You like her don't you." Jesse turned away from her gaze. Ana sighed disapprovingly.

Angela stepped out of Jesse's room closing the door behind her. "How is she doing?" Jesse asked eagerly. "She still has a fever but she's stopped throwing up for now."

Jesse relaxed his tense shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jesse but I can't keep secret about this. She is a wanted criminal, I can't keep that information quiet." She continued.

Jesse jumped up from his seat. "No you damn will won't." He hovered a hand over his gun ready to draw.

"You will not be telling anyone anything." He continues stressing each syllable.

A warm hand grabbed his wrist.

"No one is trying to fight you Jesse." Ana coaxed.

Jesse brought his hands up to his face covering his eyes. "I need a drink." He moaned. Ana elbowed him in the gut.

"Stop that." She snapped."We won't tell anyone about what happened here, or what's going on. As far as we know we haven't heard from you since you left."

"But Ana-"

"No Angela, there are more important things than arresting that girl."

Angela pursed her lips in disapproval. Ana cocked her head.

"All right." She sighed defeated.

"Does she know?" Ana asked after Jesse had calmed down a bit.

"Know what?"

"That you like her." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh..."

"You idiot." She shook her head.

"Why haven't you told her?" Angela prodded as well feeling left out.

Jesse shrugged.

"Let me tell you something from experience McCree, if you don't tell someone how you feel when you have the chance you'll regret it the rest of your life"

Jesse put his hands up defensively. "Look guys I don't need dating advice I'm quite fine."

"Obviously not." Angela rolled her eyes winking at Ana who laughed.

"No one knows ladies better then us Jesse."

"Right now I'm more concerned about how she's doing." Jesse blushed.

"Oooooooooo Jesse has a crush!" Ana sung teasing him. Claire exited the room Sombra was in and joined the rest of them.

"She's awake." Claire spoke softly looking at Jesse. He nodded and patted Claire's head as he entered the room shutting the door behind him.

Ana put her ear up against the door.

"What are they saying?" Angela asked excitedly. Ana put a finger to her mouth guesturing for Angela to stop speaking.

Claire watch the two of them attempt to eavesdrop on Jesse and Sombra.

If she was honest she was curious too but it didn't feel right joining them. Angela noticed Claire standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She beckoned the girl over with a warm smile.

"Shhh." She whispered winking at Claire.


	13. Gone

Jesse heard everyone cluster outside the door. He rolled his eyes, sometimes they could be so immature. He sat down on the edge of the bed where Sombra was laid. Her clothes changed into sheer pjs accentuating her curves. Jesse focused on his breathing.

"How are you feeling?"

She scrunched her face in discomfort. "Great." She said sarcastically before laughing.

Jesse put a hand on her forehead. "You feel much cooler now so that's good." He commented leaving his hand on her face gently stroking her hair with his thumb.

"I was starting to think you were a goner." He admitted.

"So that's why you have that young blonde here..." She remarked jealously tinged her voice.

Jesse laughed to himself. "Ana's here too."

Sombra blushed embarrassed.

"Besides blondes aren't really my type." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him her eyes watery.

"What's up?" His features relaxing into a frown.

"Nothing, just thank you. Im a horrible person I don't deserve your kindness or Claire's for that matter." Jesse shook his head.

"You're wrong."

Sombra shrugged. She reached a hand up to his face. She lightly scratched his beard with her nails laughing at the expression he gave her.

Sombra propped herself up on her elbows as he leaned in to kiss her.

Once again she felt the electric tingle coming from his lips. The way his beard lightly tickled her skin. He bit her lip lightly teasing her. They stopped for a moment calming down.

"Where is this going?" He asked suddenly.

"I hope somwhere good." She replied kissing him again. Just then the door opened.

"Woah. I knew it!" Claire shouted in the doorway. Sombra and Jesse looked away from each other embarrassed.

"Does this mean she's staying?" Claire prodded excitedly. Ana could be heard busting a gut in the hallway.

Jesse sighed. I guess so kiddo."

The next day Sombra no longer had a fever or an infection thanks to Angela.

"Thank you both again, I'm so sorry for the circumstances." Jesse bowed his head.

"You should be!" Ana remarked slapping the back of his head. Then she smiled at McCree. "But it's good to see you're still alive and well. Maybe keep in touch a bit more often." She suggested.

Jesse offered a small smile. "Sure thing." Ana gave him a brief hug. "One more thing before I go."

"What is it?"

"That kid, you're obviously attached to her. Just remember if you're in trouble I've got your back alright? Even if I think it's a bad idea." She smirked before turning away to join Angela in the truck.

"Sure thing." Jesse spoke out loud to no one. A sense of emptiness washed over his heart. How he missed the old days when Ana taught him how to shoot. When his was finally on his own for the first time.

Claire walked out of school. It was her first day back since camping and she was ecstatic. Things had been going better since she had left her dad. She finally had friends, she was no longer an out cast in cruddy clothes. No, now she actually felt loved. She hopped her way to the parking lot where Jesse picks her up.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of her hood another covered her mouth.

She kicked her legs as hard as she could but it was no use. The attacker brought her to a hidden corner of the school.

The attacker took off his mask revealing himself to be her real dad. He smiled sinisterly.

"Claire, you either come home tonight. Or Jesse and Sombra get killed."

"No!" Claire shouted her eyes tearing up.

"This isn't a negotiation. You decide whether your little friends live or die, but either way I doubt you could make it on your own. You always were useless... well not always..." he corrected him self playing with a piece of her hair.

"The boys miss you what can I say? And you grown up so much in the last bit..." he trailed off. Claire gritted her teeth. "But if you want to be selfish and let the wannabe cowboy and his whore die then I guess that's your choice to make." He slammed a fist on the wall behind her. "Just know if you try to run somewhere else, I will know and I will hunt you down. Don't think you can escape me Claire, I've been watching your every move."

Claire stood ther flabbergasted. Her lips trembled but she did not cry. She couldn't even speak.

"See you tonight gum drop." He winked before running off. Claire stood there for a moment processing what happened. She felt sick. She wanted to cry but she didn't want Jesse to know and get himself killed because of her. Some how she managed to keep her composure and get into the jeep without a knew what she had to do.

"Claire's been really quiet today.." Jesse mentioned to Sombra who was Idly playing some game on her screen. "Bad day at school? Did you talk to her?"she offered.

"Yeah but she kinda just shut me out. Maybe it's a girl thing?"

Sombra closed her screens. "I guess that means I should talk to her right?" Jesse nodded.

Sombra knocked on the door lightly before opening it. "Hey Claire, what's going on?"

Claire sat in the edge of the bed. "I don't feel good." She complained. "Why? How do you feel?" Sombra sat down beside her. "My tummy hurts and I feel like throwing up." Claire sniffed curling into a ball.

"Oh I see, well how about you just rest for now and we'll see how you feel later? Maybe we'll keep you out of school tomorrow."

Sombra suggested.

"Sure." Claire dead panned getting herself into the bed.

Claire waited till they were both asleep. She had packed all her stuff into her backpack, her new one thanks to Jesse. She took his poncho to remember him by and to feel safe. She cried quietly as she slowly opened the front door. She looked back into the empty hall behind her. Quietly she closed the door making her way back to her old home. She let herself cry the way there for she knew once she was there she was no longer allowed to cry. She didn't want to go back, but she didn't want them to die either. Claire heard the shadows moving. She stopped her heart in her throat. She waited for something to attack her but nothing happened. She continued unwillingly the street lights lighting up her path to a doomed life.

The next morning Sombra woke up early to check on Claire. She opened the door quietly. "Claire?" She whispered. Sombra couldn't see. She flicked on the light.

The light illuminated and empty room. The bed tucked in neatly everything in its place. Everything but Claire. Sombra felt her heart drop. "Jesse!" She screamed "Jesse!" She ran into the room looking everywhere. Under the bed in the closet anywhere Claire might possibly fit. Jesse game running in.

"What's going on?"

"She's gone!"

"What?"

"Claire's gone." Sombra spoke her hands shaking.


	14. Warehouse

Jesse didn't believe her. He don't believe anything. This was a dream it had to be...it felt too fake to be real.

But it was.

"Why would she leave?" He asked no one in particular as he paced around the house his hands pressed against his temples. His throat craved for the burning release of whiskey. His head pounded each time his heart beat, his head felt tighter and tighter.

"Can you find anything with your hacking skills?" Jesse asked ignoring the pain.

"Already on it." She shouted back at him the purple screens illuminating the dimly light living room. It was not yet daylight.

"Found her!" Sombra shouted. Jesse joined Sombra in the living room.

"She's at his house..." She trailed off.

"Why? I gave him the money." Jesse curled his hands into fists.

"I don't know... but I doubt Claire went on her own free will." Sombra bit her lip.

"We have to go get her back. It's not safe for her." Jesse shook his head.

"Agreed."

Jesse and Sombra jumped into the jeep without much consideration. Sombra looked up as much dirt on Claire's dad as she could.

"His names Dash." She rolled her eyes. "Stupid name."

"Says here he has a criminal record for drug smuggling and trafficking." Her stomach dropped. "There could be a chance Claire isn't at the house..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's possible he could be selling her.."

Jesse hit the gas harder, causing Sombra to clutch the side of the door.

"Look. We check the house. If she's not there we'll have to get down to the warehouses by the harbour. " She planned out loud hoping it would calm Jesse down a bit.

"Yeah." He said half listening.

Jesse pulled in sharply to the drive way not bothering to turn off the car. He walked up the porch ready to kick the door in. Sombra grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "We have to be quiet niño." She said in a harsh whisper. Sombra walked ahead flattening her back against the house. Carefully she opened the door. Remaining stealthy she tip toed inside Jesse following behind.

The house looked normal from a first glance, but it was far from that. Considering Dash's employment as a part time construction worker the items in this house were far too expensive for the man to afford.

Sombra walked slowly around the house checking for any signs of occupancy. The floor creamed slightly every foot step making her cringe.

"No one is here." She said defeated.

"Lets see if we can find something around here to help us." Jesse suggested. He hated the idea of wasting time but it was the smart thing to do. Sombra grabbed the laptop left on the kitchen island and began going to work. It didn't take her long before she had the information. "Alright." She began framing her knuckles.

"Looks like he's part of a huge drug trafficking ring, amongst other things, mainly drugs though." Sombra's eyes scanned each and every bit of information in a matter of seconds.

"We need to go to the harbour, warehouse number 12 its the most isolated one out of all of them which makes it perfect for their dealings. "

Jesse nodded. He was perspiring excessively his eyes glazed and worn. The withdrawal was hitting its peak. Sombra looked at him and then to her legs. This wasn't going to end well but she knew Jesse knew too. There was no point in acknowledging the odds. They had to hope.

They arrived at a small parking lot just outside from the centre of the harbour. Jesse grabbed a duffle bag from underneath the back seat setting it down with a thud on his lap. He unzipped the bag exposing a collection o weapons.

"Never thought I'd be arming myself again." He chuckled slightly grabbing his peacekeeper out and shoving it into his back pocket. Sombra reached under and grabbed her Uzi.

Jesse looked at her confused. "How the hell did that get in there?"

"I snuck it in when we were camping just in case." She shrugged. "But how did you know-"

"I know everything McCree." She winked.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Lets go."

"Listen to me, when I say go it's clear for you to enter okay?" Sombra's voice cracked through the ear piece in Jesses ear. Sombra was already inside sketching around for the best course of action.

"Yes ma'am." He acknowledged.

"Don't call me that I'm not old." Her voice tinged with annoyance.

Jesse waited outside the side door entrance to the warehouse. It wasn't hard to tell it was the place for shady dealings. Graffiti covered. Most of the items around the building along with empty coke baggies and needles. It was no doubt they weren't afraid of being caught. The entire thing seemed suspicious.

"Okay Jesse you good to- Gah!" Jesse winced his ear ringing from Sombra screaming in the mic. "Sombra?" He asked recovering. He listening to the mic now Sombra was muffled but he could hear her skirmishing with someone. Then the mic went dead. " Fuck sakes." He cursed before barging through the door anyway. The sound of a shotgun shot ran through the metal building. Worry filled Jesses heart. He ran past crates resisting the urge to search through every single one take Claire and run out of there.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet, he looked around frantically for any sign of Sombra. "She's not your problem right now." A man he had never met before teased. He was dressed in all black. He held a shot gun to Jesses skull. "Boss will be happy you're gone." He smirked.

A blast went off the sound of a shot gun going off once again rang through the building.


	15. Dad?

Jesse blinked. Was he alive? He opened his eyes to see a cloaked figure standing above the other man's body. He held a shot gun in each hand. "No one's gonna kill my son." He spoke his voice raspy. Jesse knew him. The cloaked figure wore a mask that looked eerily similar to a skull. His stance was familiar and even though his voice was different he recognized it.

"Dad?" Jesse stuttered as Gabe helped him up with one hand. "Hey, kid." his voice sounded almost happy.

"What are you doing here? Did you see Sombr-"

"They're over there!" A voice shouted followed by the pounding of footsteps.

"Catch up later," Gabe answered putting a pause on the conversation. The reunion would have to wait. Gabe cracked his neck before turning around firing his shot guns off at the mob of men clamoring to get at them.

"I still don't under stand why you're here!" Jesse shouted over the sound of bullets firing. He aimed at a man's head, pulled the trigger on his peace keeper and watched the man fall to the ground. The men hadn't much chance to fire back due to the barrage of shrapnel being shot at then from Gabe.

"Fall back!" The men fled back further into the building.

For a moment they were met with silence. Jesse tried his ear piece once again desperately trying to get a hold of Sombra. "Sombra you there?" His words were met with static. "Fuck!" Jesse shouted angrily throwing the mic on the ground. Gabe didn't say anything. Jesse wished he didn't have a mask so he could know what he was thinking or at least have a guess.

"Let's go." He spoke giving Jesse a minute to cool down.

Jesse followed reaper up a ladder that leads to the top of the warehouse. At the top there wasn't much, small boxes and dust covered equipment mostly. But it gave the two a great view of what was happening down below.

He could see her, an unconscious Sombra being loaded into a large shipping crate. Jesse had to bite his tongue to prevent him from screaming out to her. Gabe put a clawed hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them back."

"You know about Claire?"

Gabe nodded slowly, Jesse couldn't tell if it was because he was disappointed in him or not.

Jesse could make out a small child in the crate just before the door was closed shut. 'Claire.' Jesse clenched his fist. A man in a neatly ironed suit walked out from behind the crate. He was surrounded by two other men dressed in black the same way the other man who tried to kill Jesse.

"That's him," Jesse whispered to Gabe. "That's the guy from Porto Rico that almost killed us back when..." he trailed off.

"I know." He clipped. "I've been after him for awhile, but then Sombra began avoiding me so I knew something else had come up. I had no idea it was because of you." He grumbled. "You're lucky I came when I did or you'd be dead."

"Please don't try to lecture me right now." Jesse rolled his eyes.

Gabe turned his attention to the men down below. More men entered through the back doors joining the man in the suit. Gabe watched as he ordered the men around, he couldn't make out what he was saying but from what he saw he assumed they were ordered to keep watch of the crate. Gabe sighed there were too many for them to handle on their own.

"We need to regroup."

"Hell, we do!" We can't leave them there like that!" Jesses' voice rose above a whisper.

"Shut up Jesse." Gabe clipped. "Or we won't be alive to have this argument." Jesses nostrils flared in anger. Gabe knew Jesse understood this was what was best. He knew the anger he showed, in reality, was fear but he didn't say anything.

"Widow, meet us at the truck." He pressed a claw to the side of his head.

He grabbed the back of Jesse's shirt pulling him in the same direction. "Widows got someone we can interrogate, we'll know more. Then we can come back." He stressed his syllables. "Let me go! I'm not your kid anymore." Jesse snapped swiping his claw off his shirt and stomping ahead.

Gabe sighed. He dreaded the conversations to follow. Mostly cause he knew Jesse was disappointed in him. He wishes he could convey to him that he didn't want to leave Sombra there either, she was a college. The little girl, he didn't know much of or care for really. But she mattered to Jesse, therefore, she mattered to him. But Gabe liked to keep his emotions under control. He let them sit underneath his shell as long as he could. Sombra could figure out how he was feeling just by being near him. It irritated him knowing she could identify his feelings when he didn't know them himself. At the same time, he liked not having to explain himself on days he just couldn't control his anger.

Jesse, however, seemed to be a little too much like him. Not so in tune with his own emotions. It was uncomfortable to recognize his own flaws in someone else especially his own son. He knew he was at fault for why his son had become a drunk. He regretted not raising him when he could've.

Jesse tagged along with his dad and Widow to their current hideout. He wanted to interrogate the man Widow captured, despite Gabe's refusal he was determined to find out for himself. "I told you it's not a good idea, you get too emotional." Jesse scoffed at this. "I believe it.." Widow interjected ending her silence. Jesse rolled his eyes."Fine. But I'll be there with you."Gabe stated. Jesse opened his mouth to protest but stopped as his dad cocked his head to the side in warning. "Fine. Let's get this over with."


	16. Cowboy

Sombra awoke to darkness. It reeked of B.O and urine. Not to mention old rusting metal. She blinked trying to make out shapes at the least. Slowly her purple glow came back to her. She was in a box with a couple of other women and a child. The women were barely dressed in tattered worn clothing. Sombra felt queasy at the thought of what happened to them, what could happen to her. Sure she could fight but she wasn't that strong on her own. She looked at the child now she couldn't see the child's face since she had curled herself into a tight ball. "Hey, niña ..." She began slowly approaching the child. The girl slowly uncoiled herself.

Sombra felt her heart jump and fall at the same time. It was Claire. She was safe _(ish_ ) they were together again. But she was here. Locked in a damn box like a filthy animal.

"Sombra!" Claire called out before running towards her attacking her with a hug. Sombra placed a hand gently on top of the girls head. She didn't know what else to do.

Sombra could make out some of the other girls. They appeared to be emaciated and beaten. Seeing this Sombra immediately inspected Claire for any signs of abuse. Other than her wrists which were tied up she didn't see anything yet.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why did you leave?" Sombra started bombarding questions at the girl.

Claire teared up. "H-he told me he'd kill both of you if I didn't come back." She sniffed.

"Your dad did?" Sombra questioned.

"He's not my dad," Claire stated firmly. "But yes."

Sombra sighed. "You don't have to protect us, you're too young to worry about protecting others."

Claire began to cry softly covering her eyes with her arm. "It's okay, it's not your fault." She cooed.

"Yes, it is! All I do is screw up." She argued her cheeks tinted red in frustration. "Shh no more crying." Sombra coaxed nervously afraid of what could happen if Claire could be heard from the outside.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even met you guys I'm sorry I did this." Claire sniffed.

" **It's not your faul** t," Sombra repeated stressing her words harder. Claire looked up at her, her eyes shining with wet tears.

"Shhh, we will be okay." Sombra grabbed the girl holding her close. "Also...Try not to cry or you'll get thirsty later."

* * *

What are they planning to do with them?" Jesse slammed a fist on a table. The hostage sat tied down in a chair. He was young, possibly younger than Jesse, yet his eyes showed he was not young in experience he had seen some shit for sure. The man struggled against his restraints with little to no luck.

The man scoffed. "Nice getup cow boy, wrangled any cows today? Or maybe you only work with sheep. You seem like a sheep guy. You Scottish?" He winked.

Jesse bit his tongue trying to keep his cool.

"Look, you tell us what your boss is planning we let you go free. It's that simple now spit it out." Jesse growled.

" As if I trust you twats." The man spat at Jesse. The sound of Jesse's hand making contact with the blonde's face was what could be heard next.

"Yippie Ky Yay! The cowboy actually has a pair of balls!" The man mused teasing McCree. "Start talking asshole." Jesses nostrils flared in anger. The man smirked knowing he was getting under his skin.

Jesse lifted his hand again in warning. The man laughed. "You can slap me all day Cowboy, it ain't gonna make me help you find your whores."

Jesse slapped the man again. The satisfaction of his hand making contact with the blonde's face was fleeting. He wanted to hurt him wanted to make him feel as tortured as he felt inside. Jesse imagined beating the man until he was covered in his own blood, just like what Tony used to do to him. He wondered if he was turning into the man he hated. No. He just wanted Sombra and Claire back. Jesse clutched his fist trying to hold himself back from losing his shit entirely. "Hey there partner Ya don't look so good maybe ya should go ride some horses or some shit." He continued pushing McCree's limits, making fun of Jesse gave this man a kick. It was starting to frustrate Him.

* * *

Widowmaker sat outside the door. Her orders were to not let Jesse kill the man. At the same time if it came down to it not to kill Jesse. She pressed her head against the wall in waiting, she closed her eyes and listened. Footsteps got her attention as her eyes snapped back open. It was Reaper.

"The kid having any luck in there?" He inquired. Widowmaker didn't have to speak, her solemn expression said it all.

Reaper let out a breath. "Fine, he's not gonna like me today."

"The hostage?"

"No Jesse."

Reaper stepped in the room abruptly taking Jesse's attention away from the hostage.

"Alright." He rolled his shoulders in preparation. "Let's do this." Reaper witnessed the hostage mentally shit himself. Good, he's intimidated by someone here.

"Dad, seriously leave it to me."

"Jesse, we don't have time for you to play bad cop." Gabe snipped.

"But-"

"Step off and let me handle this." He snapped in a harsh whisper.

"Am I interrupting a family moment? If so I can leave, don't wanna make this you know.. awkward."

" **Shut up!** " Gabe and Jesse said in unison.

Gabe pulled out his shot gun and sauntered up to the man.

"Listen punk, I really don't care if you live or die. You are absolutely no use to me so didn't think you can play coy with me because I'll shoot your fucking head in faster than you can cry for your mommy." He pressed the cold metal to the man's head.

The blonde swallowed hard, reaper watched his Adam's apple shift underneath his blotchy skin. "So either you tell us what's going to happen with those two girls and we'll let you run far far away and don't get your head shoved up your own fucking ass by yours truly or you don't and you'll meet your end in this fucking closet of a room. " Gabe tapped his claws impatiently against his arm. Jesse relaxed his shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Francis is planning on shipping them overseas in a shipping container with the other whores to Marques."

"Who's Marques?"


	17. Ocean

The blonde let out a deep breath, his eyes looked weary.

"Just tell us who Marques is." Jesse urged planting his hand firmly on the table.

"He's a trafficker over seas in Spain. He's the leader of everything, even what happened over here. Compared to him Francis is nothing."

"So when the girls arrive over in Spain..." Jesse started his thought out loud.

"They're owned by Marques to do with as he pleases." The blonde smirked irritating Jesse.

"You'll never be able to get your Latino lover back, sorry cowboy." The man fake pouted taunting Jesse. This time it wasn't Jesse that slapped him but Gabe.

"Jesse I've got an idea, we'll leave this asshole here for now."

"What? That wasn't the deal you're supposed to let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go until I get my agent back, ass wipe so settle down, you'll be here for awhile."

Outside they were greeted by Widow still in the same stiff position. "Keep an eye on him will you? Don't trust him."

Widow gave a slight nod but remained in her stance.

Talons current hideout was along the ocean on the other side of town from the warehouses. The sky was grey with the promise of rain. Jesse remained silent as he walked along with his dad, his nostrils stung with the smell of salt water.

"She's really..."

"Serious? Yeah I know." Gabe finished. "But a damn good sniper." He remarked clicking his tongue. "You really should see her in action she's fucking amazing!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I can be enthusiastic sometimes you know. I'm not heartless...yet."

When everything had happened when overwatch and black-watch fell Jesse was somewhere else entirely he never knew what exactly happened to his dad, except that he was alive.. sort of. He knew he was different, and he defiantly was, but the get up and everything was something he didn't expect.

"Look Jesse, I'm not sure I have enough men for this. That Francis guy is a nut job, and we saw maybe a quarter of his men. That guy has got connections that we don't. I don't wanna suggest it but... Are you sure you are willing to risk your life to save those two girls."

"You don't even care about her do you? Your own agent, you don't even care what those pigs will do to her? And Claire's a fucking child!"

"I never said I didn't care Jesse, I'm just trying to be logical here. I have half the amount of men he has, yes you're a good shot but throw you in a crowd with everyone shooting at you and you will die. I don't want you dying for nothing Jesse, I can't be the reason you die. I'm not letting it happen again."

"I won't be dying for nothing Dad. I'm surprised you even still care about me that much since I haven't seen you since before whatever it is that happened to you." Jesse spat back.

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what? Why you went AWOL? Not really! All I know is you turned against overwatch and disappeared!"

"Look Jesse."

"What?" He replied his teeth gritting with anger.

"No look at me." He corrected.

Jesse watched a clawed hand reach up to his face pulling the mask off. What was underneath was frightening to say the least.

His fathers face once smooth and bright was now ashen, covered with scars open wounds that shone black instead of crimson red.

"My body is constantly regenerating itself. It's in a constant state of decay." His raspy voice sounded worse with the mask off.

"If I get too stressed I literally turn into a cloud Jesse. Look at me I'm a fucking freak. That's what Overwatch did to me, they didn't care about us, we were just soldiers doing their dirty work. Do you know how many of Talons agents were secretly working for them? I couldn't fight them anymore so I joined. Overwatch never helped anyone but themselves and they got what was coming. " A black mist was hovering around Jesses dad as he stood there shaking in front of him.

"Okay." Jesse spoke softly trying to calm his dad down. "I get it just take a breath dad Jesus."

Gabe clutched his face in agony black mist spilling out. Jesse didn't know what to do, he stood there in shock watching his dad degenerate right in front of him.

"I don't hate you and I never did Dad." Jesse closed his eyes. "I just didn't understand why you left after mom died. I always missed you, and then we got to work together...I miss those days."

Jesse felt Gabe embrace him. "I'm sorry kid." Jesse opened his eyes expecting to see his fathers face but was met with stale air.

Jesse sighed in frustration taking a seat along the edge of the water. His feet dangled above the ocean he watched the waves lap against the rocks below. Jesse imagined what it would feel like to be in the water, to feel the ice cold waves throw him carelessly like a rag doll. In fact he didn't need to imagine it it was already happening in a sense. Everything out of his control. He wished he hadn't been so naive to think he could have a normal life again. The realization that he may never see Claire or Sombra again weighed him down like lead. The disappointment he felt in himself was a reminder of why he had stopped caring, why he had gone to drinking. Jesse looked to the ocean below. He paid attention to how jagged the rocks were. He was probably high enough too. He stood up and leaned over the railing. He could see himself falling further and further until the waves took him away.

'It's pointless.' He thought. He climbed over the railing holding onto the bar still he leaned his body over feeling the wind hit his chest. Suddenly he remembered the day Claire brought him a Father's Day card meant for him. Everything get wrong, what was he doing? Wasting time wallowing in self pity. He was so ashamed of himself. He climbed back over the railing before collapsing in a heap. His body racked with sobs. He felt so alone without Sombra to help him get Claire back, he needed them back. He punched the ground with his fist in frustration. He was going to get them back.


	18. Blue

Sombra sat in a corner illuminated by the purple glow of the computer imbedded in her skin. Claire rested her head in Sombra's lap as she searched and searched. She had run facial recognition of partial profiles she had gotten from the men that took them. She had even looked up the women who were also in the container with them. There were four in total, two of them young enough to be in high school. The other two were known to the police, mostly for domestics and drug paraphernalia. They all had one thing in common. None of them had families, at least families that cared. She wanted to contact Jesse, tell him she found Claire but she couldn't risk them noticing her presence in their system. She had however hacked into the security cameras, low enough that it wouldn't be noticed. She could see everything that was going on. Her breathing stopped as she watched two men make their way for the container they were currently held. She clutched Claire tighter as they got closer and closer.

The sound of metal scraping could be heard as the door was being forced open. Sombra quickly swiped away her computer. Bright white light flooded in making her squeeze her eyes shut.

Two men stood in front of her, she got a better look at them now that they were facing her. They didn't give her a warm and fuzzy vibe. Sombra kept Claire behind her.

"The men are bored, they want a parting gift before we send you off." One man announced as the other stepped in checking out the girls. He touched them as if they were products, sometimes grabbing one of their breasts testing out their firmness. The man approached her now, he stroked her chin with his index finger causing a shudder to shoot through her body. "Oh? You like that hey?" He teased. Sombra bit her tongue not wanting to get Claire hurt.

"Oh you're a young one." He said cooing at Claire. "Maybe I'll take you for a test drive." He winked.

"No!" Sombra blurted out.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I want to...I'm not that old." Sombra lied.

"Well, well. Come with me then. He grabbed Sombra by the back of her hair before tying her hands back up. "Lets see how long you last." He laughed as he dragged her along shutting the metal door behind him.

Claire stared at the door, not like she could see it though. Everything had gone back to pitch black after that man shut the door, and with Sombra gone there was no more purple glow. She wanted Sombra back, it was lonely without her. No one here talked. She couldn't even see them.

"You're lucky to have a mom like that." A woman spoke out of the dark. Her voice sounded young but not scared.

"She isn't my mom." Claire corrected squeezing her eyes harder to possibly make out a figure.

"Wow. I've never seen such dedication in a woman before." She replied her voice echoing off the walls.

"I don't know why she did that." Claire shrugged. "I don't know why she would leave me." Claire felt her eyes burn with the threat of tears. She didn't understand, she knew enough that Sombra was getting hurt and it was all her fault.

"She left to protect you from those beasts."

A hand now grabbed Claire shoulder. It had a gentle touch, it welcomed her to the embrace of a young woman.

"It's all my fault she's here." Claire admitted hanging her head.

"No, it's not."

Claire didn't believe her but she didn't want to argue. Instead she sat there in the embrace of a stranger...waiting.

The man lead Sombra down a dimly lit hallway there were blue doors on one side every 5 feet. Swear words written in spray paint covered the walls, some in English some in Spanish. Sombra was able to get a better look at the guy. He was taller than her, his arms looked somewhat muscular but only just. He appeared to be older, white and grey hair was slowly taking over his brown hair. He didn't seem too threatening but Sombra had learned not to trust appearances.

"Don't mind the boys they haven't seen a pretty girl in a while." He warned before stopping to open one of the blue doors. Paint had slowly chipped away revealing the red underneath. The man opened up the door with a groan. He shoved her inside and closed the door behind her.

There were three men. All of whom she recognized from her research while in the container. Two of them were middle men for the head honcho Francis she had learned. The other was a defect from Talon.

"Fancy meeting you here." He stood up upon her entrance. "Guess you really aren't that good a sneaking around hey?" He mused.

"Fuck off Chris." Sombra spat back. Chris smirked running a hand over his recently buzzed hair.

"Hey now, you don't get to speak during this arrangement we have going on here. Don't make me gag you...although I'd love to see your pretty face choking on something. " Chris winked his blue eyes undressing Sombra. Sombra clamped her jaw shut in response making him laugh harder.

"Oh jeez Sombra you've totally lost your playful side, don't worry I'll beat it out of you." His features hardened.

"You two hold her down."

"You don't need two of us to hold a little thing like that-" One of the men began.

"Yes you do!" Chris snapped.

The men did as they were told each grabbing one of her arms forcing her to the floor. She squirmed in resistance attempting to slither out of their grip. "Now now, this will be a lot easier if you just let it happen." He spoke his words lacking comfort. He took off his belt making his pants relax at his waist. "I have to admit this is a treat I wasn't expecting." He spoke as he snapped his belt.

"I hope you're ready Sombra." He licked his lips.


	19. Wires

Sombra wasn't one who depended on others. In fact she prided herself on her independence, but she found cursing herself for wishing someone was here to help her. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress, she was not weak. She didn't want to believe she needed help. But she did.

Chris began pulling her clothes off her slowly taunting her. She felt the two men's grip shift slightly probably trying to get a look at all her glory. She waited until she was almost completely exposed before turning herself invisible. Both men released her in shock. She took this opportunity to knock them out. Kicking one in the back of the head, then using all her might she grabbed a gun off the floor slamming it into the other mans head. She stoped for a moment surprised in herself.

She felt a sharp pain in the back of neck. Suddenly she flickered back showing herself again. Chris stood behind holding one of her wires in hand. "I'm not that stupid, we did work with each other once upon a time." Sombra's nostrils flared in anger. Chris pulled further on the wire bringing Sombra to her knees in pain. Chris placed a hand across her hip as he leaned over.

"Don't fight it." He whispered in her ear as his hand crawled across her body picking at her underwear.

Sombra drove her elbow into his side, but He pulled the wire again ripping it out of her body. Sombra shrieked in pain tears pouring out of her eyes.

Chris kicked her down until she was flat against the floor.

"This feels amazing!" He boasted. " Guess I'll have to choose another wire to pull hey?" He sat on top of her his fingered crawling around her neck again.

"Hey look at this." Reaper pointed at his computer screen.

"It's a distress call from Sombra?" Widow clarified.

"Yeah, its only supposed to go off if she takes out her computer...for whatever reason."

Widow looked at reaper.

"Look I know what you're thinking Amelie but it's too risky to go in there."

That's all reaper had been repeating since he had come back in his solid form. Jesse was pacing the lot back and forth with worry.

"Don't tell him." Reaper stressed. "I don't need him killing himself." Widow nodded before exiting reapers office.

Jesse wrung his hands impatiently. He felt antsy he needed to fight, he needed to save them.

"Pacing back and fourth isn't going to help you save them any faster." A chilling voice spoke behind him.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me." Jesse sighed facing widow. Her blue skin paler than usual. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... but you need to get Sombra."

"I know that but he said-"

"I don't know if you know this but you can think for yourself." She interjected.

"Pardon my rudeness Jesse, but Sombra doesn't have time for a plan. "

"What do you know that I don't?" Jesses brow furrowed.

"I can't say. But I can let you know that if you don't try something soon, I'm afraid either way you'll lose her."

"I thought you didn't have emotions." Jesse cocked his head to the side skeptically.

"Sometimes I get a numb tingling, I assume they're what were once powerful emotions." She shrugged.

"I don't even know where she is in that giant building." Jesse sighed. "There's nothing I can do.

"Not quite."

Jesse crawled through the vents being careful not to draw attention to himself. He fought the urge to cough every particle of dust that had accumulated in his lungs out.

Suddenly he heard shrieking. Adrenaline shot through him, he wriggled his body as fast as he could through the tiny metal vent.

"She should be below you." Widow whispered into the mic.

Jesse peered through the slits in the vent underneath him. He saw two men passed out and Sombra's skirt lying beside them. He felt his blood begin to boil with anger.

"Jesse, you have to be quiet." Widow spoke louder now a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I didn't speak." his whispered harshly

"No, but your breathings loud enough that anyone can hear."

Jesse rolled his eyes taking in a deep breath.

Jesse slowly unlatched the gate to the vent. He waited to hear stirring in the room below. Nothing. He shimmied himself out slowly lightly dropping to the floor without a sound.

He saw her. He saw her underneath a man purple wires splayed on the floor, along with blood. "We haven't even gotten to the good part Sombra." He teased his hand sliding further down her body.

Jesse didn't hesitate, he hardly even aimed at the mans head but that's what he hit. It exploded blood across the room, painting it in crimson. His body fell on top of Sombra's.

Quickly Jesse ran over to throw the mans body off her.

He rolled Sombra on to her back. "Hey it's me." He spoke softly.

Her eyes unfocused began to glisten.

"It's okay. It's okay I'm here." He picked her up into his arms and carried her to the couch in the middle of the room. He grabbed her skirt off the floor and slid it on over her bruised legs.

"I'm so sorry." He clenched his fist in anger. "I should've been here sooner. I'm such an idiot."

"I did it for Claire." Sombra spoke weakly cringing in pain.

"You saw her?" He asked feeling a feeling of relief come over him.

"Yes, they were going to take her here so I volunteered."

"I'm so fucking sorry, this is all my fault." He shook his head If I- "

Sombra interrupted Jesse by pressing a thumb to his lips.

"Don't play the what if game. It's a dangerous game that only hurts yourself."

Jesse nodded. Sombra sat up slowly with the help of Jesse.

"Now help me get these wires back in were not done here."


	20. Spider

Sombra winced as Jesse plugged her wires back into the adapters she had installed into her back and neck. She didn't fancy staying in the room for too much longer, she didn't exactly like the look and smell of brains.

"There, you should be all good now...so to speak." Jesse patted her back signifying she could sit back up."Oh! I almost forgot!" He pressed a finger to his ear. ". Yeah, I got her she'll be okay I think."

'"Who are you talking to?" Sombra asked suspiciously.

"Right, there's a lot I need to catch you up on."

"That." She bored her eyes into Jesse's. "does not answer my question."

Jesse sighed. "Alright that was Widow, but she's the reason I was able to get to you."

Sombra chewed her lip."That means reaper is here too." Jesse nodded.

"So are they here to help get Claire out or what?"

"Well, sorta."

"You mean we're gonna leave her here?" Sombra raised her voice her accent starting come through more.

"I never said I was leaving here without Claire." Jesse replied stressing each syllable. "My dad- I mean reaper isn't keen on the idea, but I couldn't wait, especially after Widow told me you were in more trouble than we thought."

"Ah yeah I forgot Reaper was your Dad."

"You knew?"

Sombra raised her eyebrows at McCree. "Are you really surprised?"

"Yeah,no."

"We're gonna have to move fast if we want to get Claire. We're gonna need a distraction, and a big one." Sombra bit her lip again. "My invisibility might not work 100 percent due to this filthy niño." Sombra spat at the ground in Chrises general direction.

"Well darlin, were gonna have to do this either way." Sombra nodded in agreement.

"Hey" he lifted her chin. "Just in case." He leaned in sealing his lips with hers.

A pop was heard through the vent as Widow suddenly appeared.

"Merde!" Sombra hissed. Widow stood awkwardly. "I mean I can just leave if you wanna make out over some dead corpses be my guest."

Sombra rolled her eyes."So you're gonna help us?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"I'm in position." Widows voice sent a chill through Jesses spine, at least she was on his side. Jesse gave Sombra the hand signal to go. She winked before disappearing before his eyes. Jesse was dressed in one of the dead men's clothing hoodie done up to hide his identity he strut towards the end of the hall where Sombra was previously.

That's when he saw him.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around to face Jesse. He pointed his gun at him.

"Wait!" Jesse shouted pulling off his hood.

"Jesse?" Jack looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Jesse made out a shadowy figure behind him.

"Dad?"

"Jesse." His voice dripping with annoyance. Jesse ran up to the two of them. "Why are you guys here?"

"Jesse what are you doing?" Widow spoke through the mic.

"I think our plan is going to have to change."

"What plan?" Gabe growled.

Jesse smiled at his dad sheepishly. "The one to save Claire."

"You mean the very reason I'm here with this asshole." He pointed a Talon towards Jack.

"Hey! I should be calling you the asshole!" He retorted.

"They're Over here!" A voice shouted followed by the clamour of footsteps.

"Great guys I had this all planned out and you ruined it." Jesse complained as they got in position to fight. "Yeah,Great planning kid." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know, you've gotten bitter in your old age." Jesse quipped back. Four men appeared before them pulling out shot guns.

"He's always been this bitter." Gabe joined in.

"Real mature Gabriel." Jack rolled his eyes.

The sound of thunderous footsteps behind them made Jesse whip around only to find a guard sleeping with a dart protruding from the back of his neck.

"You boys should focus on what you're doing." Ana scolded still out of Jesses sights.

"I'm so confused." He muttered.

"Just shut up and shoot so we can get out of here." Jack grumbled.

Jesse did as he was told doing his best to stay out of everyone's way.

"Does this guy have a fucking army hidden in here or what?" Jack complained.

Man after man the filed through. As soon as one fell another soldier was there to replace them.

"Jesse, those aren't real people they're omnics." Widows voice sounded less calm then usual.

"Are you sure?"

"The spider inspects its prey."

"A simple yes would've been fine, not to mention less creepy." Jesse muttered.

"They're omnics!" Jesse shouted to inform the group.

"What how do you know?" Gable shouted over the sound of gunfire.

"The spider.. I mean Widow told me."

"Then why do they look human ?" Jack countered.

Suddenly it became noticeable, not one of the men he'd shit had yelped in pain, the 'blood' he saw looked closer to brown then red.

Soldiers were beginning to come from all sides forcing them back.

"There's too many for us to handle, I don't have enough ammo." Gave hissed irritated.

"Jesse, its Sombra she has Claire she's almost out of the building I suggest you fallback.

"We've got Claire, lets go." Jesse shouted. He expected Jack to argue but instead everyone followed suit .

"I've got your back." Ana followed from behind watching as they fled outside.


End file.
